The Great New Year's Challenge and SwapOff
by editor frog
Summary: When the team joins forces with Josh Hollenbeck and the crew from Campbell, Virginia for a little New Year's challenge, their guardian angels have more than their hands full keeping up... Collaboration with mabelreid.
1. Swapping Charges

**This story is being written in collaboration with mabelreid, who is kindly letting me play with her angels. (She's learning about my crew in exchange). If you like, be sure to post reviews and send her a PM or two!**

**Disclaimer: The angels belong to mabelreid, my usual crew belongs to me, and the more familiar Quantico people...well, someone not us owns them.

* * *

  
**

The notice on the giant white bulletin board was enough to put shivers down Stanley's spine.

_New Year's Challenge Swap-Off_

_The following angels are to report to the main office for temporary reassignment:_

_Stanley_

_Gina_

_Peter_

_Reginald_

_Connie_

_Wilhelm_

_Charlene_

_Anya_

_Terrence_

_Malcolm_

_Jorge_

"What's this?" Charlene asked, peering at the announcement. Her large wings bristled against Stanley's face, and he could barely make out her squeal of delight. "Ooh—wonder who I'll get? Always wanted to try one of those fancy chefs…do some protection from ovens or grease fires or something."

"Charlene, I think it's just our group," Stanley said, pulling himself out from her feathery wings. "Same old people we see every day."

"Four newbies there, Stan," the woman said in that heavy Southern accent of hers. "I've heard of Anya—fiesty one, her—but the other three are new to me…"

"_Reassignment?!_"a shrill voice shrieked. "Oh, no, no, no, no, _no!"_

"Honey, relax. I'm sure your man there isn't gonna stand in front of a speeding truck or start sunning on a nuclear missile testing base," Charlene said, giving Connie a withering stare.

"Don't even _joke_ about that, Charlene! Ohh, new people always put me so out of whack…what if they're a klutz? What if they're reckless?"

"What if they—horror of horrors—actually stay home and watch TV for a change?" Stanley pointed out, heaving a sigh of relief. He'd nearly wanted to throttle Connie's charge after that high-speed chase in California a few weeks back. The first time _his_ charge wasn't out trying to get himself killed or acting like a klutz with a death wish, and _hers _tries to get the poor kid killed…

"Hmm," a neat, clipped voice murmured. "Vell, I vonder vhat Stephen ees up to now. He deed say zat zere vould bee a 'game' to play for ze hol-ee-day."

"Game?" Connie asked.

"Game?" Stanley parroted.

"Ooh, yeah, right," Charlene seconded, making the younger angels' eyes widen even further. "Old bushel britches _did_ say we'd be swapping for the first of the year."

"Charlene, you have no respect for o-thor-ah-tee," Wilhelm admonished.

"Stuff it, Sparky," the Southern woman retorted, her size becoming a very imposing tool. "Might be fun. Lord knows you've forgotten the meaning of _that_ word."

Wilhelm just shook his head. ""Oo arr thees people?" he said, looking closely at the last four names on the announcement. "I doo not remember zhem…"

"Oh, those," a smooth British accent replied, casually looking over the announcement. "They look after some people down Virginia way, I believe. We've worked with them before, once or twice."

"Ve have?"

"Oh, yeah," Stanley said, smacking his forehead with the heel of his hand. "I know one of 'em—Anya, the Russian chick."

"Anya, the Russian chick," Connie said. "Sounds ominous."

"Nah, she's cool. Watches over some guy named Lawrence…she doesn't pull punches, but she's a little lax sometimes on the job."

"Sounds vonderfull," Wilhelm snorted. "Another Charlene."

"Can it, toad. You know of any others?"

"Peter might—he's had to work with Malcolm once or twice. Usually ends up singing some strange song every time he's got a job with him…"

"This Malcolm, he's a singer?"

"The old Gaelic kind. Scottish through and through. Even wears plaid."

"Oh, great," Connie said. "Is he cute?"

"Unh-uh, honey," Charlene cut in. "No more cute men for you. Like as not you'll have some old goat to work with…"

"Did someone say 'goat'?" a voice asked. The angels looked around to see Peter waltzing in, his shirt on backwards and his wings mussed.

"Peter?" Stanley managed to stammer out as the angel in question looked at the board.

"Yeah, Stan?"

"You, ah, forget something this morning?"

Peter looked around him. "Shoes, socks, shirt---shoot, forgot to brush my wings. Anyone got a brush handy?"

"That's, ah, not what I was going for…"

"Then what?"

Stanley pointed downward towards Peter's legs.

"Oh…"

"Oh." A chuckle erupted from the group as everyone began to admire Peter's yellow-ducky print boxer shorts.

"Maybe I've got time…"

"Late again, Peter?" The voice of the head angel was unmistakable as he managed to draw everyone's attention towards the main office.

"Ah, sir…I, ah…"

"Well, no time. You'll have to make do. Come in—the rest got here an hour ago. I've still got more to fill you all in on as part of this next assignment."

The gaggle of angels filed inside the main office and took seats. Charlene noticed the new faces right away, immediately hoping with all her might that Connie was placed as far away from the clearly distinguished but oh-so-dashing Malcolm as possible. _Girl won't pay any attention to her charge, she gets put with him, _she thought to herself as she straightened out her wings.

Beside her, a small Latino man began to smother a chuckle. His eyes began flittering towards Peter's bare legs, and the more the little man tried to hide his mirth the more obvious it became.

"Jorge," Stephen said sternly. "Yes, Peter _did_ manage to pick some rather decorative underclothes today, didn't he?

Now even Peter, who normally was as calm as a cucumber, began to blush.

"All right, all right, settle down. As you know, you eleven are here today because the boss upstairs has decided that we angels should partake in a little holiday fun. Why we didn't do this at Christmas, I don't know, but hey, there are things even _I_ don't understand about the Big Man."

"Okay, so we're swapping," Charlene said quickly, cutting Stephen off. "Sounds good. Do we get to pick new temps or what?"

"If you'd let me finish, Charlene, I'll get to that. First question: are you getting entirely new charges? The answer is no. You'll be dealing with the same group of people, more or less."

"So, zhere ees a shanse I might have to vatch over ze one zhey call 'Garcia'?" Wilhelm asked? "_Gott in Himmel. _Vill ve get to choose our replacement charge?"

"No," Stephen replied. "Random draw. It's only for three days, people, so smile and see what you can do with it."

The smile on Stanley's face was worth it. "Three days without having to worry the poor doctor's going to get himself killed," he murmured softly.

"Three days?!" Connie choked out. "But…sir, you know my charge…he's reckless…"

"And I'm sure the temporary angel will do a fine job, Constance," Stephen said, showing his exasperation by using her full name. "We're not in the business of killing other angel's charges for kicks."

"Finally, three days of actual _talking_," said Jorge, who didn't have much of an accent. "I love my charge, really—not a risk-taker, not a problem per se, but the sign language is starting to creep into my personal life. I ended up holding a conversation last week with Mavis over in accounting in American Sign and she thought I'd lost it."

The Scot, Malcolm, merely nodded. He knew that whoever got his charge was in for a trip. Joshua Hollenbeck was the easiest person to watch over and yet the most difficult all at once.

"Three days without having to wonder if that woman's going to shoot someone or drive herself crazy," a thin, dark haired man said, looking like he'd enjoy the challenge. "Since Don slipped up on that Rothschild fellow, my girl hasn't been quite the same."

As the angels continued to chatter, a telegram floated out of the mail chute and onto Stephen's desk. "Oh, wait, everyone," he said, spreading his wings out to full span to catch attention. "Big Man upstairs has another caveat for this event."

"What now? We all dress like chickens while we do the looking after?" Peter quipped, gaining several chuckles.

"As amusing as that sounds, Peter, I'm afraid not. Big Man says that all of your charges are supposedly playing some sort of game over the three days, and that while you are looking after your 'replacement' charge you are not to impede on them in any way so as to influence the game's outcome in favor of your regular charge."

"Come again?" Connie asked.

"Connie, it's simple—you can't drop a rock on the new charge in order to let your regular charge win," Gina said crisply. Sometimes Connie got on her nerves. "Nor can you shove the new charge in front of a truck, or make them sleep throughout the day, or anything like that."

Connie's face fell six stories. "Wait a minute—they're all playing a game down there, and I can't help Morgan _win_?!"

"Yeah. That's about it."

"Well, now," Reginald said, his smooth accent breaking the pervasive silence. "Won't _this_ be interesting…"


	2. Three Days to While Away

**This sections is all mabelreid. Send her a PM and leave reviews if you like!**

**See disclaimer.

* * *

  
**

"--This is going to be interesting…--"

--What's going to be interesting?--

"--This,--" Oliver signed and then waved his hands around to include the whole room and the ten other people that sat there with them. "--We're here in Josh's home and he's cooking for us. I've never had French food for Christmas.--"

"--What makes you think we're getting French food?--"

"--Come on Chase, just because _you_ can't boil water doesn't mean that others can't cook.--"

"--Very funny, Ollie. This isn't about my cooking skills. Just because Josh is French, doesn't mean we're getting escargot and pate for dinner. Besides, it's December 30th -- not Christmas. Josh said this gathering was a sort of between Christmas and New Year's party, so really, anything goes.--"

"--My point exactly, anything goes, including delicious French cuisine.--"

--Whoa you two… let's not draw blood before the food is ready.--

"Yeah, I didn't bring my gun." Hotch deadpanned and everyone laughed.

The large living room held a sectional sofa and several overstuffed chairs. There was a large bookcase on the left wall that Reid was perusing while ignoring Morgan, who was teasing him about Austin again.

"She _should_ have stayed and hung out with all of us."

"I told you, she had to go back to Atlanta before the New Year."

"But you didn't tell us _why_."

"It's none of your business."

"Leave Spence alone," JJ said from her place next to Will who was holding Henry in his arms and talking to Rossi.

"--Who's Austin?--"

Morgan launched into the story of the serial killer in Atlanta and their encounters with Austin and Viper.

"—I'm surprised you didn't just take out your gun and shoot him.--"

"Nah… too many witnesses," Emily laughed through her glass of eggnog. "Besides, we needed him."

Chase just shook her head. "--I would have changed him from a rooster to a hen.--"

--Yeah, don't mess with Chasie.--

Chase leaned over and punched Kyle in the shoulder. "Hey!" he cried out, rubbing his shoulder. --That was hardly necessary!-- Then he made a hand sign that they all recognized and the whole room erupted in laughter.

"What ees going on 'ere?" Josh entered the room from the kitchen looking confused and pleased with himself at the same time.

"--A joke you missed,--" Oliver had jumped to his feet and nearly knocked the glass of eggnog from Kevin's hand.

"Ah, eef you please, the deener ees served."

They followed him to the table and Kyle elbowed Oliver in the ribs. --See, I told you it wouldn't be French cuisine.--

In front of them were two large tables filled with turkey and ham and all the trimmings. "Eenjoy," Josh said and he smiled at all of them.

---

"I knew he'd fool them all, except for Kyle."

"Of course you knew sugar, he's your charge."

"That's why _I_ didn't bet against Malcolm."

"Alright, Reginald, I want all of you to focus on the challenge."

The angels returned their attention to Stephen. They'd been focused on the huge white screen at one end of his office that resembled a huge plasma screen television. It allowed Stephen to monitor his angels if need be.

"Now… I have everyone's charges names in this basket. Wilhelm, would you like to go first?."

The tall angel with a military bearing and a buzz cut to his black hair stood up with a "Humphf..." and approached the basket. He reached in and pulled out a card. "Just vhat I thought, I haf been given Miss Garcia."

Peter laughed uproariously. "You better take good care of my girl."

"Thees ees not funny."

"Yes it is," Charlene chortled. "Maybe she'll teach you to loosen up a bit."

Wilhelm scowled and returned to his chair where he sat ramrod straight and watched Charlene pick her name.

"Hm… I'm going to be looking out for Hotch. I'll have him taking off his tie and relaxing in no time."

Wilhelm opened his mouth and Stephen said, "No complaints from you."

Anya glided up to the basket, her perfectly groomed wings fluttering a bit behind her small body. Her black hair was long and her light blue eyes flashed with barely contained fire. She pulled out a card and almost smiled. "I guess I'll have to sit down with Jorge and brush up on my American Sign Language."

Jorge went next and his wings ruffled impatiently around his shoulders. --Here goes,-- he signed then went a bit pink when the others smirked. "I _told_ you it was invading my whole life."

His new charge was Rossi. "Have fun, sweetheart." Charlene's southern tones drifted over to him.

Stanley pulled his card out of the basket with a trembling hand. His face went red, then white. "Um… I don't think I can handle this one."

"Stanley…"

"Sorry, boss. Um, Morgan is just fine."

"_What!_"

"Oh, can it Constance. Your precious charge will be just fine with Stanley."

"Charlene!"

"_Enough!" _

They all turned back to Stephen, whose wings were spread out to their full span. "Reginald, take your pick."

The tall, dark and handsome angel sauntered up to the basket and dug his hand in. "Hm… Dr. Reid. This will be fun." He winked at Stanley, who'd gone a shade whiter, if that was even possible.

"But boss -"

"I said enough!"

The laughter was cut off abruptly at the glower on their boss's face. Terrence reached into the basket and pulled out JJ's name. "Hm_… this_ will an interesting change."

Gina glared at him and stalked up to get her name. "Oliver.." She read and looked at Anya, they locked eyes--and wills, it seemed--before Gina went back to her seat clutching the card.

Connie took Chase's name and Malcolm took Emily. Both Connie and Stanley wore equal expressions of intense worry.

"Well, this is shaping up to be more fun then I've had in centuries." Peter said, holding Josh's name in his hand.

---

--Thanks, Josh, that was great!--"

"What deed 'e say ?"

"--He said thanks. Josh, you really need to learn some sign.--"

"I am 'aving eenough trouble with Eenglish, 'ow do you theenk I can learn thees 'sign language'?."

Kyle brayed laughter at Chase's translation. They were moving from the dining room back to the living room.

"So, what _are_ we going to do, now that you've given us time off till the fifth?" Garcia had taken Hotch's arm and he was smiling at her to the amusement of everyone else.

"I don't know…"

"Well, I can die happy, Mama. You've sort of left the boss man speechless."

"Morgan!"

"Sorry, Hotch…"

"I have an idea!"

Garcia cuddled up with Kevin in one big easy chair. The rest of them took seat and watched Morgan roll his eyes in her direction. "I'm sure you do, baby girl."

"Get that tone out of your voice right now, mister. I think we should spend the next three days on a scavenger hunt."

There was a general outcry from most of the team, except for Rossi who looked like a muse and Hotch who was back to stone-faced and silent.

"--What kind of scavenger hunt?--" Oliver asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could pair up randomly. Instead of looking for specific items, we all have to do things that are completely out of character for us."

"Um… What k-kind of 'things'?."

"Don't worry sweet thing, you won't have to do anything illegal."

Reid choked on his coffee while Will slapped him helpfully on the back. "Illegal…" He squeaked.

"Of course not!"

"I don't theenk it ees dignified for me to parteecipate in thees game."

"--Come on, Josh… It'll be fun.--"

"Chase!"

"--It'll be a great way to blow off steam.--"

All eyes turned on Oliver, but he didn't flinch. "Come on Garcia, let's you and me plan it out," he said with a certain twinkle in his eye.

They jumped up and left the room with a chorus of protests following them into the kitchen. The group waited without talking as the two voices rose and fell for half an hour. Chills went down Reid's spine when the voices began to laugh and take on the distinct quality of plotting.

When the two of them finally came back, the rest of the guests had plotted out their objections which were all overturned. Even Hotch conceded defeat due to the fact that Jack was out of town with Haley and her new husband. He was facing a week at home alone, and that was unacceptable.

Will and Kevin declined, using the excuse that someone had to play judge and make sure that the activities were completed. Reid tried to horn in on this responsibility, but Will shouted him down.

"You're going to get out there and have some fun,." he drawled, making JJ giggle.

"You're taking his side because he's your boyfriend," the young agent whined.

"Of course, Spence--, I have to stand by the father of my child."

"Yeah, you can't compete with that my man."

Reid sulked in the corner chair while Garcia read out the assignments. JJ, Josh and Emily were grouped together. Hotch, Oliver and Reid were in the next group. Rossi and Garcia paired up and Chase went with Morgan and Kyle.

The groups moved to sit next to each other and there were a lot of uneasy looks between them. Garcia said, "Now… its time to figure out what we're going to be doing for the next three days."


	3. The First Day, Part One

**This one's me again. Leave reviews for Ch. 2 and Ch. 3!**

**See disclaimers.

* * *

  
**

"Reg, if you don't quit flirting with every pretty angel that walks you'll be watching the doctor from Recovery," Gina snapped. The reassignments had only been in place for twenty minutes and the Britisher was back up to his old tricks. To Charlene she mumbled, "I can't believe I drew three days of _him…_"

"No, honey, our charges are to thank for that," Charlene replied. Though she rather liked the idea of watching over the straight-laced Hotch, she wasn't thrilled about putting up with the Company's idea of 007 either. "It'll be good for Hotch, though—three days of not being the man in charge."

"This guy, Oliver," Gina said. "He seems all right."

"Oh, here's something," the Southern woman replied. Below them, the three charges walked into a small coffee shop and took a table.

----

"I can't believe I'm _doing_ this," Reid complained for the twelfth time since the group had left Josh's house—the 'home base' for the game they were now all playing.

"Reid, relax," Oliver said, tossing his coat on the back of his chair and signaling the waitress. "I'm sure you can manage to finish your list of stuff over the course of three days."

Even Hotch had to smile. "If _I've_ got to walk around like a clown for eight hours, _you_ can get us free coffee and sandwiches. In fact, I'd trade if I could…"

Reid thought about that a minute. _Dressing like a clown only to get screamed and laughed at or charming a waitress out of free food for three?_ The idea of being the joke in the room reminded him of growing up in school, where he had been that person on a regular basis. "Free food it is, then," he said quickly, much to his companions' amusement.

After the groups had been picked, Garcia had insisted on each person randomly drawing a set of four 'tasks' that had to be completed within the three days, including a task that _all _of the team members had to participate in. If proof was procured of each member of a team completing their lists before the other teams did, they would win $1200 to split. If they didn't, they would have to perform one more task—one that was somewhat embarrassing and unique to each individual.

"_More incentive to do well," _the blonde tech had said brightly._ "Now, go forth and conquer!"_

"Can I help you?" the waitress said, startling Reid out of his thoughts.

"I…ah…well…"

"Peppermint latte, easy on the foam, and a roast beef sandwich with no onion, please," Oliver said.

"Coffee, black, and the grilled chicken with light mayonnaise," Hotch said.

"Okay…and you, hon?"

Reid swallowed hard. "E-espresso, lots of sugar, lots of cream, a-and maybe a bowl of that soup…"

"Chicken noodle, tomato vegetable, clam chowder or broccoli cheese?"

A pair of warm brown eyes stared at the waitress in utter stricken confusion. "Huh?"

"He'll go with the vegetable," Oliver said. "You'll have to excuse my friend here—he seems a little taken with you, miss."

The waitress blushed a little. "Okay, um…" she managed to get out through nervous giggles. "I'll be right out with your drinks."

"Are you _mad_?!" Reid hissed as soon as the girl had gone in the back.

"Reid, focus. Make the girl happy, make her feel special, you get free dinner."

Reid's eyes glowered. "You two are enjoying this, aren't you?"

Hotch worked hard to suppress the chuckle that was dying to get out of his mouth.

----

"This will be a disaster," Anya said.

"And Connie thought she had it bad normally," Stanley seconded.

Connie, meanwhile, was working her feathers off. One of Chase's tasks was to cook dinner for the entire party, and Connie had her hands full making sure that the woman didn't slip in the puddle of spilled milk and hit her head on Morgan's countertop or burn herself on metal pans or start a grease fire.

"This is a _nightmare_!" she cried after Chase had managed to burn a third set of biscuits. "How does Terrence keep _up_!?"

"Usually?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, thankfully, Chase doesn't cook all that much. Last time she burned out Oliver's kitchen—cost her a fortune in repairs…"

Connie's eyes widened and rolled in exasperation. "Good Lord," she said, instantly clapping her hand over her mouth as she did so.

----

"Ah, Morgan?" Chase called out.

"Woman, don't tell me you burned…"

"Okay. How 'bout I tell you I made shiny new hockey pucks?"

"That's the _third_ batch of biscuits!"

"I know. Whoever threw this task in was hoping I'd pull it, I can bet." Chase's eyes narrowed playfully. –"I bet it was Oliver, the sneak."—

--From what I hear, Dr. Reid is a horrible cook too.—

Even Morgan had to laugh. "He's right," he seconded. "Unless it's take-out or coffee, Reid can't seem to make anything edible."

--How do you think Cam and Joseph Stackhouse stay in business?—

Chase replied with a punch to Kyle's arm. –Twice in one day?! What'd _I_ do?!"

--"Just you wait, sport. Seems you've got to try and give a lecture in public…"—

--My hands work fine.—

--"Yeah, but you have to get five people to understand you. And going to Campbell isn't an option. You've gotta do it here."—

--Galludet, here I come,-- Kyle said smugly. –I _knew_ there was a reason for a deaf college in D.C….—

Chase and Morgan shook their heads. –"You're not getting off _that_ easy,"—they said in unison.

Kyle made a sign that both of them knew. _Damn._

"Well, the biscuits are toast," Morgan said, looking at the charred bread-like rock that Clooney was trying to gnaw on. "What else were you planning on making?"

"To feed eleven people? I was gonna try a turkey…"

Kyle just shook his head and laughed.

----

"Vell, so far thees ees going good."

"For all your complaining…"

"Silence."

"Oh, no, thanks. I get enough of that on my regular job," Jorge said, a smile gracing his face.

"_Gott in Himmel._ Another joker."

"Take the rod out of your butt, Stalin. It's the holidays."

"No excuse." Wilhelm peered down to see what his 'new' charge was up to.

----

"Tracking someone _without_ my babies? I mean, can that actually be _done?_"

Rossi smothered a chuckle. "Yes, Penelope. Among other things."

Garcia glared. "Look. Pen and paper, fine for you, but…"

"Hey, I'll have you know that we did a lot way back when with just paper files. We actually caught people, too."

The look Garcia gave told the older profiler that though she believed him, she didn't want a return to that reality. "Well, let's focus on my list, then," he said, changing the subject. "Where's the nearest tattoo parlor?"

----

"A _tattoo?_" Jorge laughed. "Oh, that woman will be _so_ mad she missed this…"

"Yess, thees vould bee right up Charlene's alleyvay," Wilhelm said primly. "Now to make sure zhere arre no rashes or eenfections…"

----


	4. The First Day, Part Two

**Mabelreid's been busy--and she's done an excellent job with this chap! Send her a PM or leave reviews if you like!**

**See disclaimers.

* * *

  
**

Peter leaped onto the couch in the staff lounge and put up his feet. His already mussed feathers ruffled against the fabric of his seat. His yellow ducky boxers rode up and Terrence grimaced. "Cover up and pay attention."

Peter flashed a winning smile and yanked down the legs of his boxers. "You're so uptight!"

"It may be because he doesn't have a beautiful woman to look after for the next three days." A Scottish drawl came from the corner of the room.

"Can we pay attention to our charges, please?"

"You both worry too much. From where I'm sitting nothing life threatening is going on. It's not like they're in the middle of a shootout or up against a group of international terrorists."

"That's the problem, Pete. This group of people can find trouble just by getting out of bed in the morning."

"Terry, when are you going to learn to _relax_? You're nearly as uptight as Willy--and that's saying something."

"I'm _not_ uptight."

"Yes, you are!"

"Aye… yer both drivin' me mad!"

"Yeah Terry, shut up."

"Both of you be quiet. I can't hear a thing."

Malcolm was staring intently at the screen in the break room. Their new charges had entered a bar and were gathered at one table in the corner of the room.

---

"I don't understand why I have to be the one that goes first."

"Come on Emily… You have the easiest job. All you have to do is get the article of clothing and we're good to go."

"Easy for you to say!"

"Hey, _I_ have a boyfriend and a baby; I can't be hitting on men in a bar."

"Sure you can. I'm sure Will wouldn't mind if it's for a good cause and I call twelve hundred dollars split between us a 'good cause'."

"Thees es very undeegnified."

"Oh, loosen up, Josh," JJ laughed. "Let's go over to that table and have a drink. We'll be able to keep an eye on Emily from there in case anything gets out of hand."

JJ watched the color drain out of her friends face. "That's not funny."

"You can take care of yourself. Who knows, maybe you'll find another idiot masquerading as and FBI agent."

The two women laughed and Josh eyed them both with deep mistrust. "What ees so funny?"

JJ launched into the story of a girls night out with Garcia and the guy they'd met who claimed to be an FBI agent.

"You should have seen the look on his face."

"You should 'ave arrested 'im for eempeersonating a Federal agent."

"He was harmless, Josh."

Josh harrumphed loudly, "I steel don't undeerstand why I 'ave to be silent for eight 'ours."

"It'll be fun. And just think of the conversations you can have with Kyle after this." JJ patted his hand.

They left the table and Emily to her own devices. Josh asked the waitress if she had a bottle of 1992 Dom Perignon and the waitress just looked at while snapping the wad of gum she chewed. Her frizzy blond hair stuck out in all directions and her top was cut so low it left nothing to the imagination.

"Just what you see on the menu."

Josh harrumphed again and let JJ order for both of them. "Why deed we 'ave to come 'ere? Ze wine zelection at La Caille ess much better zen zis bar."

JJ patted his hand and he glared at her. "Don't worry; we won't have to be here long. Emily draws in the men like flies."

"Zen why does she always zay zhat she ees always looking for zee 'right one'?"

"And there comes one now."

JJ and Josh watched a man with black hair and dark eyes approach her table. He wore a suit and tie that reminded JJ strongly of Hotch.

He said something to Emily that had her laughing and blushing like a school girl. She nodded once and man sat down across from her.

"'e ees like 'otchner, ees 'e not." Josh observed. "But 'e smiles."

JJ gaped at Josh, who picked up the glass of red wine the waitress put in front of him and swirled it in the glass he took a sip, grimaced, but apparently decided it had to do.

"How did you know…?" JJ trailed off, her mouth snapping closed.

"I 'ave trouble with the Eengleesh; I am not blind, Mademoiselle JJ."

----

"JJ's right, Emily likes Agent Hotchner; I saw how she looked at him at dinner."

"Don't let Reginald hear you say that."

The three of them focused on the screen. "I admit that looking after Josh isn't as much fun as Penelope. He doesn't listen to me at all when I try to encourage him to brighten up his wardrobe a bit."

"I don't see Josh in yellow or neon pink."

"Aye, Josh is very concerned about his dignity."

"Dignity isn't everything. You gotta learn to loosen up a bit or everyone would be like Willy. Do you want to be like Willy?" Peter challenged his friends.

There was a collective shudder through all the angels' wings at the same time. "No, I don't want to be like fussy britches." Terrence admitted.

"Then let's have fun with this."

--

Emily ordered a beer and tried not to look at the rest of her "team," that was watching her from the other side of the room. The music from the old fashioned jukebox was playing some kind of seventies rock ballad that she recognized, but couldn't remember the words.

Why had she agreed to this?

"Hello, may I join you?"

She looked up to see a tall thin man with black hair and dark intense eyes that smiled down at her. He wore a dark charcoal colored suit, a white dress shirt and a red tie with a white stripe and gold tie pin in the shape of a star.

"Sure," it dismayed her to here that her voice shook. If she could handle a snake like Viper, she could handle anything.

The man smiled and her picture of Hotch standing there in front of her was blown away. If she could keep her mind off the boss man and his admittedly cute butt, she'd be okay.

_Time to turn on the charm! _she thought as the man took his seat.


	5. The First Day, Part Three

**Me again. Hope you enjoy!**

**See disclaimers.

* * *

  
**

"I cannot believe you got his boxers!"

Emily smiled, a sort of 'Mona Lisa' smile. "And his phone number." She waved the little scrap of paper in front of JJ's twinkling eyes.

Josh just shook his head. "What a way to meet people, eh?"

Now JJ rolled her eyes. "Now, about that sign language, Josh…"

---

As the screen showed the three leaving the bar, Malcolm began to chuckle. "Very clever girl," he said, pouring himself a pint. "I would not have thought of tossing red wine—or apparently, what passes for it in that establishment."

Even Peter laughed. "And then claiming she was taking them to the cleaners?"

"Well, now it's my turn to have my hands full," Terrence said, stretching himself out a bit. "That JJ there is going to have her hands full, trying to convert someone into a Redskins fan…"

"And in full dress, no less," Peter said. "Didn't Gina say she had the helmet as well as the jersey?"

"I heard she's got socks, too. Reginald got a peek one night when she and Emily were sharing a room in Tucson."

"What was Reg doing peeking in their stuff?"

"He claimed he was looking for anything that might hurt his charge. I think he was actually taking notes on certain ladies' lingerie."

Peter shook his head. "I'm just glad he hasn't gotten anywhere near Garcia's boudoir."

----

"Here's your soup, hon," the waitress said, still apologizing for accidentally spilling it into Reid's lap. "I am so sorry…"

"It's…it's all right," Reid stammered. "The pants needed washing anyway…"

"Still, it's my fault."

"Really, it's all right…"

Blushing a little, the waitress turned and resumed her work.

"Reid, are you nuts?" Oliver asked, flabbergasted.

"What?"

"That was a prime opportunity right there."

"Oliver, how could I possibly make her feel indebted? I mean, it was an accident…"

Oliver just shook his head. To Hotch he asked, "Is he always like this?"

"I think a certain bartender is still on his mind," the older man said between sips of coffee.

"Oh. Well, I'm stuffed. The sandwiches here would put Cameron Stackhouse to shame."

"See, now, if we went there for dinner, I could easily get free food," Reid said heartily.

"You, me, and practically every person Joseph Stackhouse has a soft spot for," Oliver laughed.

Reid stared at his soup-stained clothes. "At least the soup wasn't scalding hot…"

---

"Nice save, Reg," Charlene said approvingly. "You see that coming or was that luck?"

"In my experience, this job is never about luck. We've always got to be on our guard," Reginald said, looking hurt. "Besides, that was nothing."

"It was you blowing cold air on a dish of hot soup, buddy," Gina said. "You weren't taking a bullet for him or anything."

"And leave dear Stanley with nothing to look forward to? Heavens."

Charlene laughed. "Way I hear it, Stan's been put through the wringer more than enough times since that young man's been walking. I'm amazed he keeps up half the time."

Gina settled back on the puffy seat of the Cloud Rover the trio had managed to snag for the challenge. "You and me both. I bet he's really enjoying Morgan right now…"

---

"Morgan, if it's really that bad, for heaven's sake don't eat it!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who got stuck cooking for everyone," the agent said with a little smile. "But no way am I losing out on that pot."

--Plans for the money, Morgan?—

"Oh, you bet. I plan to go dancing, maybe take in a little dinner…"

Kyle smiled sweetly. –With a lady friend, no less.—

"Maybe, my man. May-be."

Kyle rolled his eyes and thought of his own girlfriend, who was busy spending the holidays in Denver with her family. –I can get Beth that 'little something' I've been wanting to get…--

Chase pointed to her ring finger, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Kyle nodded.

"Serious?" Morgan asked.

Kyle nodded again, a big smile gracing his face.

The wheels in Morgan's head began to turn. "She's in Denver, you say?"

--Yeah, why?—

"Kyle, I think I've got your first 'little task' in the bag. Here's what we're going to do…"

Chase managed to cream a bowl full of potatoes into a tub of sour cream and quickly checked the turkey browning in the oven. Her eyes were also taking in the conversation, however, and as Morgan wrote out his plan she saw Kyle's eyes widen and a mischievous smile wash over his face.

--Perfect,-- he said, tapping two closed 'E' hands together and pulling them away slightly. –She'll be so surprised…--

----

Connie was relishing the little break she was getting from her new charge's cooking escapade. After burning another batch of biscuits, Chase had thankfully decided to buy some and had moved on to the turkey and potatoes. Unfortunately, Connie had had to alert the woman to a small fire in the middle of Morgan's oven and then ruin a batch of potatoes because Chase had grabbed ones that were full of toxic mold.

"I will be so glad to get my Morgan back," she exclaimed. "At least he doesn't try to kill himself with food."

Stanley smiled. "No, he prefers bullets, falling off buildings and decidedly crazy people with a grudge who are on a murderous rampage."

"For the last time, Stan, he wasn't trying to kill your charge that time in California!"

Now Anya was interested. "Wait—one of them tried to kill the other?"

"It involved a high-speed chase, a guy who'd gone off the deep end in the world of sanity, and Morgan driving like a maniac," Stanley summed up.

"Oh? Like your charge drives any better…"

"Better than Morgan…"

"Oh, so, ah, that time in Michigan when they got stuck in the snow?"

"Which time? There were two, and Morgan drove one of them."

"The one where you nearly lost your charge to those crazy cousins, the ones who tortured people in the basement?"

"Hey, because of me intervening, I managed to help save two people!"

"Uh, guys…" Anya said, looking down from the Cloud Cart the three were occupying.

"If save was even the word!" Connie shouted. "Who put the hurt on that one in the loft?"

"Guys…"

"He's still breathing, that other guy! Just talked to Paco last month—he's doing real well!"

"Connie!" Anya shouted, her voice a stern no-nonsense tone.

"What!"

"The curtains are on fire. She shorted out the blender."

"Oh my---" Connie swooped down and poked Chase hard in the back, causing her to straighten up from checking the turkey and notice the flames leaping up the countertop. Within seconds the three charges were beating the flames with towels and throwing salt on them.

"That was close," Connie said, out of breath. "Thanks, Anya."

"Don't mention it," she said, smoothing out her wings. "Believe me, you didn't see Oliver's place that last time…"

----

"Okay, so…what exactly are you looking for?"

"I…kinda made a bet with some co-workers, and I hate to lose," Rossi explained to the young tattoo artist behind the counter. "So, here I am."

"Something small, then? Enough to win your bet?"

Rossi looked through the design books, not really satisfied with what there was. "You do custom work?"

The artist smiled and pulled up her shirt ever so slightly. "See this?" she asked, revealing a small frog resting inside of a personalized Celtic knot that was set high on the woman's hip. "Did this one myself."

"That is so cute," Garcia said, looking at the detail work.

"Tell you what," the artist said. "Give me a couple hours, and I think I can come up with something for you. I'll even throw one in for your girlfriend, on me."

Garcia's eyes grew wide. "F-for me?"

"Sure. Really win your bet."

"We'll take it," Rossi said. "What do you need?"

"Little information on you, the lady here, and I'll see what I can do."

---

"Oh, vonderful," Wilhelm said. "Here I thought I vas going to help you, but it seems like I vill bee 'on alert' as vell."

"Two for the price of one," Jorge chortled. "I wonder what they'll pick."

"Something outlandish, I vould think. If Miss Garcia is any judge…"

"Or not. This Rossi fellow seems level headed, but willing to take a risk or two."

"Ve vill see, Jorge. Ve vill see."


	6. The First Day, Part Four

**Mabelreid's outdone herself, and the results are spectacular! Drop her a PM or leave reviews if you like!**

**See disclaimer.

* * *

  
**

"_Gott im Himmel! _Thees es very unhygienic."

"And you should remove that stick from your butt."

"Vhy do humans enseest on putting theese pictures under their skin?"

"Why do you insist on asking these kinds of questions?"

"Look at thees; it mars the beauty of God's creation."

"I don't think the big guy cares about tattoos. I think he has bigger things to worry about, like war and poverty -"

Wilhelm only clucked disapprovingly. "Is she certain that ze needle is clean?"

"If you're not sure, then do what you need to do to make sure."

Wilhelm reached out one long skinny finger and poked at the needle which glowed briefly. The woman working on Garcia didn't seem to notice.

"I still don't like it!"

"That's doesn't surprise me." Jorge clapped the tall angel on the back and got a glare for his pains.

---

Rossi rolled down his sleeve. The tattoo hurt and he grimaced when Garcia hugged him. "The guys are going to love that."

"I think yours is better then mine."

Garcia looked down at her left ankle. The words "Tech Goddess." were entwined and encircled with red roses and green vines.

"That's some of my best work." The artist poked at Rossi's arm.

His eyebrows went into his hair. "Is that so?"

"Yep…"

"She's right, your idea and her artistry… Well, it's the best; I still can't believe you did it."

"Twelve hundred dollars split between the two of us is a pretty good incentive."

"Still, where did you get that charm bracelet?"

"Remember me barging in on you and Kevin and insisting that you get a twenty year old case file for me...?"

"_Oh_!"

"Yeah, those kids are great. They let me keep it." He took it back from Garcia, who'd been looking at it.

"I think it's great."

The silhouettes of three children's faces connected with golden chains were permanently engraved on his arm now. The bracelet could remain in a safe place for the time he could convince those children, now all grown up, to take it back as part of their legacy.

---

"He is a gutt man."

"Gee Willy, are you growing a heart?"

"Pearhaps the tattoo is okay."

"Well, well--the others will never believe this. Willy is actually beginning to loosen up."

Wilhelm drew up to his full height and scowled down at the shorter angel. "I am not "loosening" up."

---

"What's his problem?"

"He can't speak."

"I know what sign language looks like!"

The short black man's eyes were glued to Josh hands, which were trying to fingerspell the word 'football' and not succeeding.

"He just lost his hearing a couple of weeks ago. He's still trying to learn to communicate." JJ was holding the book of American Sign Language she'd bought for Josh three hours ago.

"I saw him looking in the book with all of you. Where is your interpreter?"

"So you're saying that he needs an interpreter to shop here." JJ sneered down at the man in her best 'dealing with stubborn cops,' voice.

"No… I just thought that…"

"This is Emily Prentiss; she's Josh's social worker. She's here to observe how he's treated now that he's deaf."

"I'm not trying to discriminate against anyone. Why would I, I'm a minority too."

"Where's your manager?" JJ asked.

"We don't need to involve her. I'm sure we have whatever you're looking for. I see you're a Redskins fan. There are footballs over here with the team logo and I have…"

---

"Looks like JJ and Josh might kill two birds with one stone."

"I have to admit that inspiration to JJ was a stroke of genius."

"She's very easy to work with. She's sensitive and intuitive."

"I think someone has a crush. Reginald won't like that." Malcolm observed with a wicked grin.

"No… I don't think he will. I think I'll wait to tell him all about it during our next Cloud Rover race."

"Stephen is going to send you straight to the big guy if he catches you to doing that again."

"Come on Malcolm, you're starting to sound like Willy again."

"I'm just saying that you two need to be more careful. You don't want to get busted down to angel 4th class, and sent to train the rookies, do you?"

"I think that's overstating it a bit."

"Shut up, you two, and look at what's happening now with JJ."

---

"All you had to do was flirt with the waitress. First you squander a perfectly good opportunity when she spilled that soup in your lap and then -"

The three of them were in Hotch's SUV headed back to Josh's house. The free lunch had been a spectacular failure.

"Oliver!"

"I'm sorry Hotch…"

"Reid did his best. You can't -"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! I'm not five years old anymore! I tried flirting with her, it didn't work. If you guys had let me try a magic trick, then it might have worked. Instead you two decided that I needed to use my natural charm. I don't have any natural charm as Morgan could've easily told you."

"Well, that's obvious."

"Oliver!"

"Come on Hotch, help me out here."

"I think you're being hard enough on him. Let's just concentrate on what you and I have to do tomorrow."

"Oh man…"

Reid laughed until Oliver reached back and smacked him hard on the knee. "I heard from JJ, she called when you were in the bathroom. Emily got the boxers off a stranger. If she can do that, why couldn't you get us free lunch?"

"She _what_!"

"Hotch; I'm sure the guy is perfectly harmless."

Reid snorted laughter again and quickly sobered when Hotch glared at him in the rearview mirror. He tried not to smile, but really everyone knew that those two were burying their feelings. Maybe he and Garcia could come up with a way to…

"Reid!"

How did the boss man do that? How did he know what Reid was thinking? Reid decided he didn't want to know and went back to sipping the coffee the waitress had put in a cup for him to take to go. If he'd just been able to actually look at the waitress without seeing Austin's face, he could've pulled it off. Being reminded of the first time any woman offered to call him that wasn't involved in a case sort of messed with his head.

"At least we get to see Hotch in a clown suit."


	7. The First Day, Nightfall

**Me again. Hope you all are having a Happy New Year!**

**See disclaimers.

* * *

  
**

"I look ridiculous."

Reid and Oliver were working hard to control their laughter. Hotch did look pretty strange—well, strange for the normally nattily dressed senior agent, anyway. Aside from a multicolored linen suit with wide lace ruffles along the collar and wrists and ankles, Reid had managed to find a red rubber ball nose and Oliver had convinced Hotch that he could 'sell' himself as a clown if his hair were dyed a bright shade of blue.

"You'll look great, Hotch," Oliver said. "I bet even Jack would walk up and say hi."

"Only because he'd recognize my voice," Hotch grumbled, unwillingly allowing the investigator to now apply bright white pancake makeup liberally to his face. "I can't believe I got stuck doing this…"

"All honesty? I put this one in."

"You, Oliver?" Reid said, surprised.

"Yeah. I was hoping Josh would get it. I love the man to death—or, well, he's got all of my respect anyway—but he just needs to…I dunno…_loosen up._"

Hotch shook his head as the black eyeliner was carefully applied. "I'm beginning to wish I'd pulled geisha duty," the man said under his breath.

"Oh, don't worry," Oliver said. "I know somebody is."

"You didn't…"

"Yep. I put that one in too."

----

Reginald smiled as he peered out of the Cloud Rover. "He's looking more and more like a circus performer every minute," the Britisher clucked.

"It'll do him some good, honey," Charlene said. "Man's always wound too tight as it is…maybe this will get that toad's stick out of his butt."

"The toad?"

"You know. Old bushel britches. Mr. Rule Nazi."

"Oh. Wilhelm."

"Lord, wouldn't I love a picture of this to give him!" Charlene laughed.

"Smile pretty, Aaron Hotchner," Gina said, holding up a special camera. "I'd like to see Wilhelm lose it too at the end of this."

Both Charlene and Reginald goggled at the normally quiet and reserved Gina.

"You two think you're the only ones who have to put up with his crap?" the younger angel said simply, shaking her auburn hair. "Remind me never to let JJ ride in a car with him ever again…"

----

"Okay, so, tattoo complete," Garcia said, checking the item off of Rossi's list. "And I got one too, so I say that should be worth bonus points."

"Better take that up with your plotter-in-crime," Rossi chuckled. "I daresay Oliver'd get his team to do something crazy just to keep up."

"No more than Morgan or Chase would," Garcia beamed. "You want competitive people, there's your pair."

"They'd sell their own mothers for a crack at the prize?"

"I don't' know about selling their moms, but I know for sure Morgan'd stand on a corner and whistle for work and Chase would clear a small city with a block of C4 and a toothpick. You ever played euchre with her?"

"Can't say as I have."

"Now there's an experience." Garcia rolled her eyes in mock-frustration.

"Well, back to your list. There's the tracking…"

"I'll focus on that tomorrow. What's next?"

"Hmm." Rossi read the three item list carefully. "Well, there's singing "Piano Man" live in a karaoke bar or going out for an evening dressed like a geisha. Plus the team event--"

"Which is?"

"Managing to book the honeymoon suite at The Plaza, complete with room service and the on-demand movie."

Garcia's eyes goggled. "The honeymoon suite? Oooh, I just know that one was Emily's idea!"

"Yeah, but there's a catch—we actually have to stay in the room all night."

"Really?"

"Yup."

The tech's eyes rolled. "I bet the challenge is just to get the room," she grumbled. "It's New Year's—there's probably a dozen couples who want the room, not to mention it's probably big enough for a hotel party…"

Rossi smiled. "Hang on…let me make a few calls…"

----

"Does thees man know everyone?!" Wilhelm said in surprise.

"I dunno. Way I hear it, he's pretty influential. Probably could charm a gold brick out of Fort Knox or whatever's passing for it these days," Jorge said, trying to smother a chuckle. "I bet they're going to have some fun with that one, really…"

"_Mein Gott._ Crazy people partying, perhaps too much alcohol, perhaps poisoned or spoiled food…"

Jorge rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt someone's going to do any of that. Pete tells me his lady's not much for drinking—one or two, then she's done. Something about a bad incident in her past…"

Wilhelm nodded. "Thees Rossi, though…he comes from Italian stock."

"Being a little judgmental, aren't we? I mean, I could say that all the German angels took vacation for a few decades a while ago…"

"Silence!" Wilhelm snapped. "Your point is noted."

Jorge rolled his eyes again. "How do the regular angels put up with you?"

"Usually it involves Charlene threatening to, ah…."

"Oh. Well, whatever works."

----

Chase snapped a picture. "There. I managed to make the turkey and potatoes," she said, trying to brush bits of said food items out of her hair. "And now I've got proof."

"I'd call that a success," Morgan confirmed. "At least, for you anyway."

"Thanks. I don't know whether to pat you on the back or shoot you in the foot."

"The former, please."

"Kinda what I decided." Chase patted Morgan's back, then put he food in the refrigerator. "We can just pick up some other stuff to go with it while we get you two going."

--By the way, where are we going, Morgan?— Kyle asked.

"Over to the local affiliate station in D.C.," Morgan said. "There's a certain lady that owes me a favor, and she can get our tape to go national…"

---

Connie flopped into the Cloud Cart, grateful that that horrifying experience was complete. "I thought she'd never quit," she said between ragged breaths.

"You're lucky she did," Anya said. "I've seen her go for days without food or sleep, just to execute a plan or win a bet of some kind."

The younger angel's eyes grew so wide they nearly popped out of her head. "You're kidding…"

"Nope. One time they were working this case in Miami…had to track down an old spy friend of hers for help, deal with his crew…hilarious, but it was a mess."

"Did they get the people they were after?" Stanley asked, now curious.

"Oh, yeah. Dope and gun runners, very nasty. Oliver's old unit got to take credit for the bust." Anya let out a chuckle at the memory of that particular 'job'. "And now I've got Kyle here going to proclaim his love for his girlfriend on national television…"

"Aww," Connie said. "That's sweet!"

"Plus, they've got to do Morgan's tomorrow," Stanley said. "Am I ever glad he drew having to impersonate a garden gnome…"


	8. The Second Day, Part One

**Mabelreid's outdone herself again! Please send her a PM or leave a review!**

**See disclaimer.**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course it'll work, honey bunch. Elaine is a good friend."

"I thought you said that she'd closed off her heart. You know that we can't get in if the humans aren't receptive, even if it's only on a subconscious level."

"Yeah… look at the whole Middle East, those angels have the worst job on the planet. That's why I think that they should -"

"Oh stop with the political crap! We need to focus on what's happening now."

"From what I've heard about his ex-wife, we should be very concerned."

"That's why we're going over her head so to speak."

"You didn't, Charlene…"

"Yes I did sugar...now just sit back and watch."

---

The building that Hotch, Reid and Oliver were entering was large, square and filled with noisy children. There was a banner strung up across the middle of the room. It said "Happy New Year," in bright primary colors.

"How did you find this place, Oliver?"

"I looked online. A lot of big cities are putting together safe parties for kids at New Years. This one is called New Years at Noon."

"But its New Years Eve," Reid pointed out.

"You're _so_ literal all the time. Hasn't anyone ever told you how annoying that is?"

"_Oliver_!"

Hotch had been given the full treatment including a large red nose and big yellow shoes. His face was completely obscured with white paint. Oliver had done a great job on his facial expression and the rest of the costume.

Several children ran up to Hotch, but some of them began to cry at the sight of his face. "Hello kids. Are you having fun today?"

Reid winced at the tentative note he'd never heard in his boss's voice. This was going to be bad.

"What kind of clown are you anyway." A small boy had come up and kicked Hotch in the shin.

"David… Stop it!" A much-harried red haired woman with two other children clinging to her shoved past the other kids and grabbed her son's arm. "What have I told you about hitting and kicking?"

"He's a lame clown mom," the child pouted and managed to glare up at Hotch all at the same time.

"We don't call people names - I'm sorry, he's usually a good kid."

"Don't worry about him, he lost a bet."

It was Reid's turn to say indignantly, "Oliver!"

"Can't you two come up with something more original then "Oliver," all the time?"

"Oliver!"

"Okay, Hotch, you're scaring the kids."

"_Daddy_!"

A small blond haired boy ran to Hotch and hugged him around his legs. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"We just came here for some fun on New Years. What are you doing, Aaron?"

Haley stood back looking at Hotch with an unreadable expression. "Haley, I can explain."

"I'm sure you can. Just watch out for him. I'll be back in an hour."

The other children were smiling now that Jack seemed to be thrilled with his father the clown. "How did you know it was me?" Hotch asked his son.

But Jack only smiled and pulled on the wig Hotch was wearing. "Me love daddy." He hugged the agent and Reid pretended not to see the tears glistening in the unit chief's eyes. Then there was a little hand pulling on his coat.

"Are you a clown too?"

Reid gaped down at another little boy. "Ah no, I'm just here to -"

"Of course he's not a clown, stupid. He doesn't have a costume or makeup." Another little boy was looking up at Reid with real disgust in his little face.

"Hey…"

"It's okay Oliver."

"This guy doesn't do anything special either." Now there were a whole group of kids that were staring at Hotch like he was trying to impersonate the Easter Bunny.

Hotch reached into his large pockets and pulled out some small red balls. He began to juggle with a skill that had Reid's jaw dropping to the tiled floor.

"Help him before a mob forms." Oliver jabbed an elbow into Reid's side.

"I don't know how to juggle!"

"You can do magic!"

Reid pulled out a coin and began to make it dance across his knuckles much to the delight of the small children that were surrounding the men.

---

The Cloud Cart hummed slowly through the clouds. "How did you do that?"

Charlene gave Gina a wink and a bright smile. "Let's just say that the Big Guy loves kids and leave it at that."

"Let's just say that you drive like a -"

"Don't say it Reginald. Our team is doing better then yesterday and I'm happy. I think we could use a bit of a break."

"Unless those kids turn into a mob if Hotch doesn't keep them happy."

"I have every confidence in them Reggie."

---

"I can't believe you actually got the room for us. Who did you have to blackmail?"

"Let's just say if I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

"Don't joke about that, Rossi."

"I'm kidding, don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Garcia went to the huge basket of fruit and chocolate on the ornate side table next to the gold silk upholster couch. She found the box of mint chocolate truffles and dropped down on the couch.

"Nope, get up you!" Rossi pulled the box out of her hands, but didn't flinch when her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Put down the chocolate, back away slowly, and you won't get _hurt_."

"I've seen that bumper sticker too. You're stalling Garcia. It's you're turn to contribute to the partnership!"

She visibly deflated on the couch. "I feel naked without my lap top."

"Come on…" He pulled her up. "I'm going to give you a lesson in surveillance the old-fashioned way."

---

"Hm… I can't believe that she didn't kill him for taking her candy."

"Vhat es so important about thees chocolate?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No!"

"This is going to be like explaining the color orange to a blind man."

"Ha ha, that ees a joke, yes."

"Yeah, that's a joke Willy."

The tall thin angel glared down at Jorge with flashing eyes. "_Okay_, so chocolate produce endorphins in human's brains, especially female human's brains, that makes them feel like they're in love."

"Hmpf… true love doesn't need chemicals."

"I know Willy!"

"Zen why all zis fuss."

"You've never experience a moment of fun or pleasure in your existence, have you? If I didn't know better I'd think the Big Guy messed up. Since I know that's not possible, when have you ever you had some fun?"

"Hm… vhen Reginald crashed ze Cloud Rover into Michael's office. Zat was very funny."

To Jorge's amazement the taller angel laughed out loud. "Hold it right there Willy. Just let me get my camera. I need to record this moment for eternity."

"Enough!"

"And he's back," Jorge slapped the angel on the back. "Come on… Let's see what Rossi can teach Garcia."

---

"This is intolerable."

"Be quiet Connie, he's fine."

"No he's not! This isn't a fair test."

"I've just about had it with you, "Anya snapped. "I have to concentrate on my ASL and you're crying about a large, good-looking, gun toting FBI agent. He'll be fine and a little humiliation will do him good for a change."

"Anya's right. After he tried to kill Dr. Reid in a high speed car chase, I wanted to wring his neck."

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard this story a million times. It doesn't mean that he deserves to dress up like one of those stupid lawn ornaments. He's wearing tights, he'll catch cold and that could lead to pneumonia and that could keep him in bed for weeks and -"

"_Connie! _Shut up and look out for Chase." Anya's blue eyes were icy with contempt. "Making sure you don't have a meltdown is worse then looking after Oliver."

"I don't think that's fair -"

"Connie, I'm having a hard enough time with Morgan as it is. I don't need your complaints about my style all day long."

"Fine," Connie sniffed. "I'll just go take a break. Chase will be fine on her own for a bit."

"I'm going to have a talk with Steven about her when this is over."

Stanley wanted to disagree and stand up for his fellow employee, but Anya was right. And anyway, Morgan didn't seem to be in the mood to stand in front of a truck speeding down on him with machine gun toting un-subs, or in the mood to jump off a roof. He'd be fine, even if his dignity was about to take a hit.

---

"Is this costume really necessary?"

"--Yeah… But what really scares me is that the costume shop actually had one in your size.--"

"Very funny Chase,"

--You look great Morgan. The girl is going to love you.--

"What did he say?"

"--You're as bad as Josh--"

"I know! I need to learn sign. How about we worry about it _after_ I humiliate myself?"

They were riding in his SUV to his property in McLean. Oliver had somehow found out that there was a single, very pretty, lawyer that lived next door to Morgan.

"--Carol is going to love _this_--"

"Shut up, Chase!"

"--You've been talking about her for months. I can't believe you haven't made your move.--"

--Yeah, just declare your love, like me.--

Morgan ignored the younger man and pulled into his driveway. This was going to be so undignified. He should bow out on the premise that the FBI expected a little dignity from its agents, but then he'd have Hotch thrown in his face. His boss was dressing as a clown and facing little kids. Morgan shuddered and got out into the cold, and the sunlight. The bright red conical hat he wore fell to the ground and Chase whistled when he bent over to pick it up.

"Shut up!"

Chase snorted laughter and Kyle brayed loudly as Morgan marched to the snow covered lawn, with as much dignity as he could muster in a dark blue flannel jacket that buttoned to his chin and moss-green pants that went to his knees. His tights matched the coat and his shoes matched the pants.

"It's cold!"

"--Don't worry, you only have to be out here till Carol comes out.--"

"And when will that be?"

"--Who knows, Oliver and Garcia made up the rules and we agreed to them.--"

"Great, just great!"

"--I think you look adorable and so will the lady in question.--"

Kyle was still laughing and Morgan decided that the first thing he was going to learn in sign was "f-- off."


	9. The Second Day, Part Two

**Me again. Little crossover action in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Usual disclaimers, plus the characters from _Burn Notice_ aren't mine either.

* * *

  
**

Stanley heaved a sigh. _Now this is more like it,_ he thought. _A nice, simple impersonation. Why can't the doctor have these sorts of things happen to him, instead of being terrorized and shot at and terrified to within an inch of his life?_

The young angel watched happily as his new charge stood perfectly still on the front lawn. From his vantage point, Morgan looked rather convincing as a lawn ornament.

----

Morgan wanted to have a nice, long 'chat' with the joker who put in his latest assignment. He himself had put in a couple of oddball tasks, no question—after all, it was because of him that Kyle Parker had to go on live television and make a proclamation to his girlfriend. He'd rather hoped that Emily would get that particular task, seeing as he wasn't the only one getting bothered by her not-so-subtle crush on a certain fellow agent.

Across the street, he glowered as Chase and Kyle took a seat on a nearby bench, the latter waving brightly at him. Then the two old friends began a conversation in that sign language of theirs, and he swore a chuckle or two came out. _First thing I do after this is over and done is corner Reid in a closet and make him teach me the basics,_ Morgan vowed. _At least it's a fairly warm day out…_

As Morgan continued to stew, a few cars passed by. Two of them honked. One actually stopped and had a picture taken with Morgan as he stood as still as the guards at Buckingham Palace. "Oh, she'll never believe this," the older woman said, grinning madly at her 'prize.' After about two hours, a small news crew came by and shot some stock footage, and a crowd began to gather. Chase eagerly stepped up and began the reporters in, and quickly opened the area to press photos.

_Great, _Morgan fumed. _Not only do I look like an idiot, but now it's going to be on the front page of ever major paper in at least three states…_

"What on earth is going on here?!" a voice rang out. A pretty black woman stuck her head out of the door, her hair askew and her eyes snapping like lighted coals.

"Oh, hello there," Chase said, quickly running interference between the reporters and the resident attorney. "Sorry to bother you, but ah, my friend over there, the one…"

"Dressed like the little guy from those commercials?"

"That's the one. Ah, you see, he lost a bet…"

"And he had to stand in my yard to do it?"

"Well, no. See, um…do you happen to know a Derek Morgan?"

"Oh, that FBI agent. Yeah, he lives right next…" The woman focused her gaze on the man standing in her yard dressed like a mythical being. "Oh, you're not serious…"

"Fraid so, ma'am. And we're sorry for the disturbance." Chase tipped her head back. "Okay, Morgan, you're good!"

The agent heaved a giant sigh. "Thank God," he said, forgetting for a moment that there were at least fifty pairs of eyes and three news cameras focused right on him.

"Mr. Morgan? How did you end up taking this bet?"

"Mr. Morgan? What made you pick this location?"

"Mr. Morgan? Why a gnome?"

Chase looked sympathetic. "I'm afraid we might be tying up your yard for a while," she said. "I can make sure your name is kept out of this…" She handed the attorney one of her business cards.

"Private investigator, huh?"

"My firm specializes in freelance government work, and we take private clients. I can send references, if you're interested…"

"Davis! Get over here!" Morgan shouted, trying to fend off the relentless reporters.

From his berth on the sidelines, Kyle snapped a few private photos. _See if he tries anything now,_ he thought with a grin. _Garcia's not the only one who knows Photoshop…_

----

"She humiliated him," Connie whined.

"He deserved it," Stanley countered. "After all the times he's given Dr. Reid a hard time…"

"Plus, she drummed up some potential new business," Anya mused. "Very clever."

"So Morgan gets humiliated and we're happy she made new contacts?" Connie huffed. "I swear…"

"One more word out of you and it's to Stephen's office we go," Anya said flatly. "You are out of control."

"ME?!"

Anya stood so close to Connie that the younger angel was suddenly intimidated by the little Russian. Anya's wings were brushing against Connie's skin. "There was this angel once…a man named Vladimir…"

"Never heard of him," Stanley said.

"You wouldn't," Anya said evenly. "He became, ah…attached. To his charge, that is."

Stanley didn't like where this was leading. "How attached?"

"It's said that he broke the ultimate taboo."

Stanley's eyes grew to the size of turkey platters. "No…"

"Is true. This was several thousand years ago, mind…I was even younger than you are now when this happened…"

"What happened to him?" Connie asked in a very small voice.

"He had his wings stripped. Was sent to live as a mortal after his charge was killed in a siege of the little town she lived in. Eventually he gave up."

Every angel worth their salt knew what that meant.

"You keep on like this, and it might happen to you," Anya finished, looking pointedly at Connie. The younger angel swallowed hard and became more determined than ever to focus on the work.

----

"So, who're we looking for?"

Rossi held his chin between his fingers a minute. Though he'd figured that a practical search was probably the most effective to get the 'task' complete, he knew it couldn't be too easy. That left out the rest of the team members, the 'Campbell crew,' as Rossi liked to refer to them, and Agent Hollenbeck. It also left out anyone connected to them, because a few phone calls could make the exercise way to easy to be counted.

"Let's call Oliver," he said finally. "That way we can't be accused of making it too easy to find a particular person. I'm sure they've got some problem people on their list…"

Garcia sniffed a little. "Fine. But if he makes it impossible, I'm making his banking life hell."

"Fair enough." Rossi motioned the tech to call her partner-in-crime.

"Oliver."

"Oliver, we need a target to track. Any ideas?"

The line went silent for a minute, but in the background Garcia and Rossi could hear little kids laughing and the sounds of something hitting the ground. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh, just putting on a show for some little kids. Hotch and Reid are pretty good, actually…"

The two agents smiled. "Get footage."

"Count on it. Now, you needed a name…"

"Someone hard to track but not impossible."

The line went quiet a minute, and a resounding cheer erupted through the speaker.

"Guess that went over well," Rossi mused.

"Yeah, those little rocket things of Reid's? Now half the kids want to do one."

"Name, Oliver?" Garcia said briskly. The idea of doing this without her babies…

"I know. Chase has this ex-spy friend…Westin, his name is…"

"Westin?"

"Yeah. Michael Westen. That should be hard enough."

"Don't gloat."

"Oh, trust me—if you can find him, you're doing a pretty good job. Remember, no computers."

"Phone okay?"

"Sure. Have fun." The line went dead.

"Okay, so…Michael Westen…" Garcia picked up her cell phone. "Hey, it's me, sweetie," she said. "I need some hard copies on a guy named Westen…"

----

"What do you know," Jorge said. "They're going after _him? _Oliver's got a sick sense of humor, right there."

"Vhat are you talking about?" Wilhelm asked.

"This guy Westen…Chase apparently did a few favors for him way back when, mostly involving getting him out of places and saving his hide a couple times. His angel's a friend of mine—Phoebe. She's cool, but she wishes he'd remember that he's mortal half the time."

"How ees this a seek sense of humor?" Wilhelm inquired.

"He's on a burn notice, restricted travel. Makes him easy to find but hard to track if you don't want flags raised."

"Hence the non-electronic trail," Wilhelm realized. "You know, eet is not all that hard to track a person..."

"Really?"

"How do you think we angels survived before the advent of all thees technology?"

"Still, it'll be fun seeing her try. He's a slippery character, that guy…good man, but slippery."

----

"So, Charlie…who're you gonna root for in the playoffs?"

"Go Redskins!" the store clerk said, a huge grin plastered all over his face. He'd managed to sell one of everything he had with a Redskins logo on it, and he himself decided to pick up a team jersey and matching cap. The pretty blonde was more then happy to pose for a picture with him, and he promised to send her a copy to her email.

As the three agents left the store, Emily couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?" her friend asked.

"I notice you did just a little more than 'flirt' with him, JJ," the brunette replied. "You could have had him eating out of your hand, if you wanted."

"Well…"

"And I also noticed that you never mentioned you were involved. Or had a baby…"

"Same tactic bartenders and waitresses use. Look available, even if you're not. Nets better tips."

"Or wins bets." The two women looked over at Josh, who was still engrossed in his sign language book. "You up for some dinner?"

Josh nodded, then stacked his fists on top of each other and circled the top one clockwise.

"Coffee," the women said in unison.

"I could go for that," Emily said. "It is early, after all—just past noon."

"And after last night, how could you resist some decent food?" JJ joked.

"Hey, at least I didn't turn the guy into Jell-O."

JJ just smiled. "There's a great place up here, Josh," she said. "They've got good wine and great salmon."

The smile on the older man's face was enough to brighten a room.

----

"Well, she certainly made him happy," said Malcolm. "He loves his food, and loves his wine."

"I'm surprised he's not better at sign language, with as much time he spends working with that crew," Peter said. "I mean, does he really use Chase and Oliver to talk to Kyle _all_ the time?"

"There was this one case…he spent most of the time writing on a tablet or looking at emails."

"Geez."

"This is good for him. Just keep an eye out for what he has to do next, young man." Malcolm's eyes narrowed.

"I won't let anything happen to him. I promise," Peter said, standing at attention in his white shirt and his yellow-ducky boxers.

"Ooh, what'd I miss?" asked Terrence, who returned with a giant sandwich.

"You got snacks, and didn't bring enough for the class?" Peter complained.

"I got hungry! I'm not used to getting a chance to eat on the job!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'll put a call in to Chou Lin," he said, pressing an intercom button on the wall of the meeting room. "He's great at organizing good stuff…"

"And who's getting the bill?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh. That," Peter said, quickly rattling off an order for some Chinese. "Put the bill on Wilhelm's account, over in accounting…yeah, he's good for it…"

Malcolm just shook his head.


	10. The Second Day, Part Three

**Mabelreid's given us another gem! Please send her a PM or leave a review!**

**Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

  
**

"Are you finished sulking, Connie?"

"I'm not sulking. I was just thinking about what you said." She twisted her hands in her lap. "You're right; I need to stop freaking out about Morgan all the time."

Anya turned her icy blue eyes on Connie. "It's about time!"

Connie stuck out her tongue at Anya. "Do you have to be right all the time?"

"No, but I usually am."

"That's very funny."

"Will you two shut up?"

"Oh, who knew that Stanley could get so riled?"

"Well, he can get pretty worked up over Dr. Reid and his constant jeopardy."

"You guys, the tape is about to begin. Don't you care, Anya?"

"Of course I care. Angels always care for their charges." She looked pointedly at Connie.

The other angel deliberately turned her back and indignantly ruffling wings on Anya and picked up the large bowl of popcorn from the white end table next to the fluffy cloud they occupied in front of the observation screen.

Stanley's head moved from one female angel to the other. How had he got stuck with these two for three days? Maybe he shouldn't have been so eager to leave Dr. Reid behind.

"See, there it is… Let's see what Kyle came up with."

---

The six pm news featured two anchors, both blond, blue-eyed and perky. It was like they had come out of a mold specifically made for television personalities.

"Thank you George," the blond woman said with a wide vacant smile. "There will be more details on this breaking story at 11."

"Next up we have Carlton Page with a special New Year's Eve treat."

The screen changed to show another impossibly handsome man with dark hair and eyes. "Thank you Stormy. The New Year is closing in on us and before we say goodbye to the old year, we have a special request from a viewer in Washington DC."

The picture changed again and a very handsome young man stood looking extremely nervous at a point off screen. Then someone seemed to get his attention and he looked back at the camera. His rough voice began to speak. His hand fluttered around as if he wanted to use them, but then he forced them back to his sides.

"Beth, I wanted to surprise you on New Year's Eve. I wanted to tell you that I love you very much. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" The young man pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and showed the diamond engagement ring to the camera.

The tape ended and Carlton Page was back grinning at the camera. "If your answer is yes, Beth, you know how to get in touch with Kyle. We at channel nine wish Kyle Parker good luck.

---

"--I can't believe you did it.--"

--I can't believe I did it. How did I sound?--

"--Yeah, your voice was pretty rough, but I think the ring speaks for itself.--"

"Yeah my man, you don't have any worries, trust me. When your girl sees that, she's going to be over the moon."

At that minute Kyle pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and a happy grin spread over his face. He gave the device to Chase and Morgan looked over her shoulder.

Yes, yes, yes, yes, OMG how did u do that

"--Looks like that's a yes. Congratulations Kyle.--"

Kyle hugged her and then grabbed Morgan in a bear hug that surprised the FBI agent in its strength. "Yeah, good luck my man." He patted the younger man on the back.

Kyle grabbed the Blackberry back and began to text a lightening speed while Morgan and Chase ticked off another chore on their list.

---

"He did _it!_ Jorge's going to wish he hadn't missed this."

"No problem Stan, I taped it."

Anya popped the disc out of the recorder at the base of the screen. "Stephen gave me permission to make that for him."

"I'll bet you can't wait to share all those pictures of Morgan."

"You're right, I can't wait. Come on Connie… It's fun to see how the other half lives. It'll make us better angels, which is why Stephen suggested this in the first place."

"I _know_. I'm just worried."

"Morgan can take care of himself. I just wish he'd look out better for Dr. Reid, then my job wouldn't be so hard." Stanley looked very dejected.

"Cheer up, Stan. It's almost over."

---

"I'm so glad that is over."

"You were great, Hotch!"

Hotch grunted and pulled his red nose off his face. Jack was deeply involved in watching Reid hide and recover coins from his little ears and the collar of his shirt.

"_Aaron!"_

"Here comes trouble." Oliver said under his breath and smiled innocently at Hotch when the man glared at him.

The thing was that Hotch's glare lost its impact under the blue hair and white face paint. Instead he reminded Oliver a bit of Pennywise the clown from Stephen King's _It_. He supposed that that might frighten others, but to him it was hilarious.

"Haley."

"Jack and I are late. Brad's waiting for us."

Oliver snorted laughter again and had to turn away when Hotch tried to glare at him again.

"I though you were out of town for the weekend."

"If you must know, Brad's boss called him back into work. He can't seem to let him off for a holiday weekend."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. I'm sure that profiler brain of yours is rejoicing over my inability to find a guy that isn't a workaholic."

"That's not true Haley."

"_Save it _Aaron. Come on Jack."

The child ran from her and launched himself at his father's legs again. "Want to stay with Daddy."

"Jack!"

"I promise I'll come see you tomorrow. We'll build a snowman, okay."

"Alright," the little boy pouted.

"Come on." Haley led the boy away from his dad. She knelt in front of the boy. "Daddy will see you tomorrow, but for today you have to stay with Mommy and Brad. When he gets home we're going to play lots of games and watch movies."

"Yay…" The boy perked right up.

She turned back to Hotch "You can see him tomorrow. How about we meet up around three pm at the new house. If you can't make it please call me. Brad and I are going to his folks tomorrow night if he's finished with work and you can have Jack stay the night with you."

"Okay, I'll call you in the morning." He watched Jack wave goodbye and felt tears threaten again.

"Hey Hotch, you okay?"

"I'm fine! Let's get out of here." Hotch marched out of the large room, leaving several disappointed children in his wake.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders at Reid and the younger agent shook his head.

"Cheer up Hotch, just think about what I have to do and that will put a big smile on your face."

Hotch smiled and Oliver said "Yep, just like Pennywise."

---

Stephen switched off the view screen and picked up the memo to his Boss. The angels were doing a great job with their temporary charges, even Charlene and Stanley. He finished his daily report that would look very good for the Big Guy. It had been a good idea for them to do this. It kept everyone sharp.

His only concern was for Haley Hotchner. He hoped that Elaine could get through to Haley and help her see that her embittered attitude toward the father of her child was hurting the boy. She let him see his father when he wanted, but she always made him pay for it in one way or another. But that was for another day. Right now his attention needed to be on the swap and his angels.

He put his pen down and turned his attention to the game. It was going well except for Dr. Reid. So far he was the only one to not complete his task. Knowing what was coming for the young man made Stephen laugh a belly laugh he hadn't experienced in centuries. Though it meant little to the immortals, he was glad that the teams were ringing in the New Year with some fun. He couldn't wait to watch the rest of it play out.


	11. The Second Day, Part Four

**Me again. More crossover action going on here, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Usual disclaimers, plus Mike and Sam aren't mine either (they belong to the PTB over at _Burn Notice).

* * *

_  
**

"You want _what_?!"

"Files. I'm supposed to track down this guy, Michael Westen, and of course the bet is that I can't do it with my babies…"

"Well, as one of the judges I can't go rooting through them for you either," Kevin said, his voice sounding pretty set on the subject.

"I don't want you to," Garcia reasoned. "I just need access to some of his hard files—a place to start?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. "All right. Fine. But just a starting point—nothing else. Normally you'd get that if you were working a real case, anyway."

"Have I mentioned that you're awesome lately?"

"Only in the shower, babe. Only in the shower." Kevin's fingers tapped a little, looking for this Westen character's location. The minute the sent the name through his database, however, he got a nasty surprise.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure the name Oliver gave you was Michael Westen?"

"That's what he said. Come to think of it, though, he was kind of laughing as he said it…"

"Well, there's a reason for that…"

"Yeah?"

"And now I've got company. Gotta go now. Remind me to trash his accounts later."

"Kevin! The location!"

"Miami!" the tech hissed as three agents stormed his office. "Uh, hi, there," Kevin said meekly. "What, ah, seems to be the trouble?"

"Did you try to access any files this morning?"

"That's kind of…my job…" Kevin flustered. "Any particular one?"

"Our records show you tried to access blacklisted files."

"Bl-blacklist?"

"What were you doing, looking into Westen's file?" One of the agents got right into Kevin's face, and he suddenly wished he could trade places with Oliver Lawrence right about then.

"Oh, that. Look, some guy gave me the name, thought it was funny," Kevin replied. "I have absolutely _no_ idea who this Westen is, really...did he, ah, do something?"

The agent eyed Kevin up critically, and then pulled away from the quaking tech. "It's above your pay grade," he said, his voice clearly a warning. "Next time, stick to what's on the paperwork, and we won't have a problem, eh?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. Won't happen again, I promise…"

"Let's hope not." With that, the agents left. Kevin heaved a great sigh and then pulled out his personal cell phone, heatedly punching a number. _When I get my hands on you, Lawrence…_

----

Anya was still munching on the remnants of popcorn she'd made earlier, still pleased that her new charge had managed to complete his first task successfully. Her mind wandered a bit, thinking on how to help Kyle in his next bit of work when she got a sharp punch in the shoulder.

"Ow!" she cried out, jumping to her feet and flaring out her wings. "What was that for?!"

"You, miss, need to keep a leash on that joker charge of yours," an older angel said, his horn-rimmed black glasses resting upon a giant Roman-style nose. "That Lawrence nearly got my poor charge into some hot water, he did…"

"He…what?"

"What, now you're not even bothering to pay attention to the boy? You kids today, I tell you…in my day we'd have gotten our ears boxed for that…"

"Look, Arthur," Anya said plainly, "Stephen's got us switched up for a couple days. Yeah, Oliver's my guy, but right now I've got this kid he works with, Kyle Parker. What's Ollie been doing I should know about?"

"He tricked those tech friends of his into accessing a blacklist file—nearly gave poor Kevin a heart attack, he did. I don't need my charges dropping dead on me before their time."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Ollie. Listen, you've gotta talk to his temp angel, Gina. See what she can do with it."

Arthur sniffed. "Very well. But I assure you, if he tries something like this again, I may just allow Kevin to have his way with him."

"You do that, Arthur."

"Good day." The miffed angel continued on his way, and Anya sank down into the soft couch.

"Something wrong, Anya?" Stanley asked, holding a giant plate of nachos in his hands.

"Yeah. Ollie's trying to be funny again…"

----

"Okay, so, this Westen guy's in Miami," Garcia said, pacing the floor a bit. "But I'm sure that I've got to narrow it down a little…"

"How little?" Rossi asked, looking at his dinner companion. The two were in the dining room of the Plaza, feasting on lobsters and sipping a good red wine. "I gotta say, Penelope, you do pick good wine."

Garcia blushed. "I'm thinking to his current address. And judging from the sounds Kevin was making over the phone, he's probably not listed in the Yellow Pages."

"Work with instinct," the older agent suggested. "What would you try next?"

"I'd normally punch the name into a search engine, but…"

"Okay. There's a giant power outage. Now what?"

"I'd call someone who might have a lead on him." Garcia picked up her phone again and dialed a number.

"Chase Davis."

"Chase, it's Garcia. I need a little help. I'm tracking down this guy, Michael Westen…"

There was silence on the other line for a minute. "Garcia, did you say Michael Westen?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd you get that name?"

"Oliver. He told me that's who I had to find to pass my task."

Chase let out a derisive snort. "Well, he and I will be having a chat later…"

"Oh, by the way," Garcia added. "Nice job with Morgan."

"You like? I thought it was enlightening for him to be on the other end of the teasing for a change."

"Did you have to pick a gnome, though?"

"Don't blame me. Someone else picked that one. Anyway, your best bet to track Mike down is to get hold of a guy named Sam Axe. He's a little slippery, but I remember his number…" Chase rattled the number off, and Garcia took it down. "Good luck. Just mention you're working for me on his burn notice, and you should get a call."

"Burn notice?"

"Ask Rossi. Later." The phone hung up.

"Burn notice?" Rossi said. "No wonder Kevin had problems…"

"Should I take a pass on this?"

"No," Rossi said. "If Chase vouches for him, he's probably okay. I'd like to know why he got blacklisted, though…"

"I might ask him," Garcia said, dialing the number Chase gave her.

----

In a dive bar near Little Havana, Sam Axe was busy eyeing up the local divorcees. It had been a while since Veronica, and he was wearing out his welcome fast with his current lady friend, Lola. He had just finished his drink when the phone rang. "Yeah?" he said into the device, not bothering to check the number on the caller ID.

"Sam Axe?"

"The one and only," Sam slurred slightly. "What can I do you for?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a Michael Westen."

"Mike? Geez, what the hell's he done now?! Or is this that 'classified' crap again?"

"Actually, you were the number I got from a friend of mine, Chase Davis? She says it's about his 'burn notice,' whatever that means…"

Sam laughed. "So the dame finally got herself some help, huh? Nice. Yeah, he'll want to know if it's about that. Give me a couple hours. This your phone?"

"Oh, you bet," Garcia said.

"So, who can I tell him called, pretty lady?"

"Garcia."

"Mmm. All right, will do. Stay close." Sam hung up the phone, stretched his arms a second, then dialed a number. "Mike? Sam. Yeah, some woman called, 'bout your burn notice? Said her name was Garcia, got my number through Chase Davis…yeah, I'd assume that'd be the one. Listen, I, ah, got kicked out by my lady friend last night, and…look, Mike, I'd keep this one close. I mean, this is Chase Davis we're talking about, and she's got some pretty deep connections…maybe, maybe. Look, can I call this gal, tell her you'll be in touch? Great, buddy. I'll see you later."

Sam hung up the phone and sighed. It just wasn't like it used to be, no doubt about it.

---

Phoebe gave a slight chuckle. She raced over to Terrence, who was busy watching another angel's charge dancing a very horrific quickstep, all the while dressed like a reject from _The Nutcracker_.

"What's this?" she asked. Looking down at the mortal in the bright pink tutu, she started howling with laughter. "Oh, heavens," she said. "I hope you're taping this…"

"You bet," Terrence replied, quickly making a few introductions. "What's up, Phoebe? Michael trying to kill himself again?"

"Hardly. I thought you should know, Chase Davis gave someone his number. Thought you might know them—a Garcia?"

Terrence shook his head. "I know her—Penelope Garcia. What's she doing calling Michael?"

"Who knows. All I know is, your girl might get a phone call…"

"Actually, she's not 'my girl' at the moment. I've got this other woman right now—a kind of 'game' Stephen's having us play—but I'll tell you what, you should talk to Connie. I know she drew Chase, and it'll give her some experience."

As Phoebe ran off, both Peter and Malcolm looked at him quizzically. "Experience? For what?"

"Dealing with freelance intelligence agents and former spies."


	12. The Second Day, Part Five

**Mabelreid's got music, dancing, and 'gourmet food' in this chapter...read on to find out!**

**Ususal disclaimers apply.

* * *

  
**

"Oh no, no… What are they doing now?"

"Connie!"

"Okay, I promised not to freak out."

She sat down on the nearest cloud, crossed her legs into the Lotus position and began to breathe in and out. "I'm not going to panic. I'm not going to panic."

"Oh, give me a break."

Connie opened one dark brown eye and scowled up at Anya. "I'm trying to stay out of it!"

Stanley had backed off from both the angels. _I'm going to enjoy my nachos and Agent Morgan's next task. Let them fight if they want to._

He pulled a white chair up to the viewing screen and settled back into the cloudlike material with a deep sigh. He was going to enjoy this rare opportunity to watch the bane of his existence get knocked down a peg or two.

---

Chase opened the passenger door to the SUV and pulled off Morgan's blind fold. "See that wasn't so bad."

Morgan looked distinctly green around the gills. "You drive like it's the Indy 500 or something."

"That's pretty good coming from you. I've heard you make Mario Andretti look like a little old lady behind the wheel."

"You should be a comedian."

"The truth hurts!"

"Can we get on with this?"

The other door opened and Kyle climbed out looking utterly serene. --You're going soft Chasie. You've got Morgan in the car and I only counted you running four red lights.--

Chase grinned at Kyle and Morgan glared at both of them. "What did he say?"

Chase translated with another laugh and Morgan narrowed both eyes at the younger man. Reid would have been terrified at the stare, but Kyle only shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"If you've had your fun… Can we please get on with this?"

The SUV was parked in front of a white clapboard house. The paint had long faded and it was obvious that no one had shoveled the walk for a long time. The mail box hung crookedly from its post and two windows were broken at the front of the house.

--Where are we?--

"--Remember the Silcox case? The three weeks of non-stop surveillance that Oliver was so bitterly complaining about?--"

"Oh yeah, this is the house."

"--Yep, it's our starting point.--"

--Didn't he get lost more then once?--

"--Yeah. That's why this is perfect.--"

"What's perfect?"

"--You're going to have to find your way out of this neighborhood without the help of the GPS unit on this car. Kevin hacked in and he'll know if you try to use it. The only other rule is that if you get lost you have to ask a least one person for help. If you don't, you fail the challenge.--"

"I'll bet this was Reid's idea."

"--From what I hear, you can't blame him.--"

"Let's just get this over with, ok?"

---

Reid, Hotch and Oliver left the honeymoon street dressed in casual clothes. They wore jeans, sweaters and running shoes.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"We know, you've said it ten times since we got here."

"Reid, we drew this as our group challenge."

The got on the waiting elevator and Hotch pushed the button for the main floor. Oliver kept his eyes on the digital readout and tried not to think of the first time he met Dr. Reid and Chase.

"But I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

"You don't have to sing. We'll leave that to Hotch."

"Thanks, Oliver."

"It can't be any worse then dancing with a bunch of little girls in a bright pink tutu. What about my reputation as an investigator? I have to maintain a little dignity."

Hotch turned to the younger man and glared at him. "Speaking of dignity!"

"Come on, Hotch. You had fun and you know it."

Hotch turned back to the elevator doors that were opening. He was trying not to smile. Having Jack there and happy was all that mattered. He'd put on the clown suit in a heart beat if it meant he'd get to have Jack back full time.

They reached the bar in DC an hour later after sitting through horrendous traffic. The bar was crowded and noisy. The talking only stopped when a small black haired woman stepped up to the mike. "We have a special treat for you today. Please welcome The Hotchner trio."

The three of them took their places on stage. Reid sat down at the piano, Hotch took his guitar out of its case and Oliver pulled his harmonica out of his pocket.

Hotch stood at the front of the group and spoke into the microphone as the music began behind him.

"Aaron Hotchner is my name.

Catching killers is my game.

You think because I carry a gun

That I don't have any fun.

My friends are few

But they are true.

My son I love

Like heaven above.

The year is new

The temperature is cold.

But I can still take my cue.

I've learned to be bold now that I'm old.

Take me as you see me.

It's all that I can be.

I'll never change for any of you.

What else can you do?

The crowd cheered at the end of their performance. Many people were cat calling and asking for more, but Hotch left the stage. Several women tried to get his attention and several others were making eyes at Oliver and Reid. The three men left, leaving offers of drinks, marriage proposal and one particularly indecent proposal whispered in Reid's ear by an overenthusiastic prostitute.

---

"He should have said yes. It's the new year after all." A smooth British voice said.

"He's an FBI agent. He can't see hookers."

"I didn't think you were so uptight, Charlene."

"I'm not. It's just not dignified."

She was in the back seat of the Cloud Cart that was cruising through the clouds. At least Gina was nodding her head in agreement. Reginald rolled his eyes at both of them.

"Keep your eyes on the clouds," Gina snapped.

---

"What ees thees?"

"It's a hamburger."

"What ess that?"

"It's the next part of your challenge, Josh."

He poked at the French fries sticking out of the bag. "Why do you call thees 'French Fries'?"

"Don't be offended Josh. They're very good."

JJ opened her bag and threw one to Emily. They took chairs around the table in the living area of the suite. The girls attacked their food with gusto while Josh eyed his with disgust.

"Why do I haf to eat zis?"

"You know the rules. Only junk food for you until this time tomorrow. No calling room service, no sneaking out to a four-star restaurant and no cooking."

"Thees es barbaric."

"Just try it."

Josh took a bite and grimaced. "Eet ess too greasy."

"That's the point. And, you should be grateful Josh. I can't believe what JJ has to do next."

"Speak for yourself, Emily."

---

Morgan slammed a hand down on the steering wheel. He was lost and he hadn't been driving five minutes. Chase hadn't been kidding when she said that this was the worst neighborhood in McLean. The streets wound around instead of moving in straight lines.

"--Are you ready to ask for help?--"

"No, but I need a better navigator."

"You need to ask for directions."

"I need for there to be one street name that doesn't begin with "Oak," He growled.

"--Stop for directions already.--"

"I'm not that desperate yet."

"--Reid was right about you.--"

Morgan turned a look on her that would have cracked solid stone. Chase smiled very sweetly in returned and pointed to a young woman on the corner.

"--Go turn on the charm and ask for help.--"

Morgan pulled off the road and got out of the SUV. Chase and Kyle watched him talk to the woman. She seemed to be a bit flustered by him. Her hands were fluttering around like two birds and her face had gone as red as Reid's did when embarrassed.

Morgan climbed back into the truck muttering to himself. "I can't believe I live in DC and I can't find my way out of here."

--Did she help?--

"No, she didn't speak English!"


	13. The Second Day, Nightfall

**Me again. Very soon one of our 'teams' will be taking a trip...stay tuned!**

**Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

  
**

The tiny vegetable was staring JJ in the face. At least, she thought so.

"Guys, I don't think I can…" she said, her nose scrunched up to within an inch of its life.

"Oh, come on," Emily said, pouring a very tall glass of milk and setting it next her friend. "Compared to what I have to do next, this is a piece of cake."

The three were back at Josh's house, where the bright green habanera pepper was performing its 'stare of death.' Josh pulled up a high-backed chair and smiled.

"So much for 'junk food'," he said, smiling. "I do beleeve that that weel, eh, 'take your eensides out?'"

"My system's not right, what with having Henry and all…"

"Come on," Emily nudged. "One bite, and that'll be the deciding factor. Either you'll be able to pack it away and mark it off your list, or you won't."

"Eef you do not theenk you can do thees, Miss Jareau, I would not make yourself seek," Josh advised. "I once knew a man, from before…"

Now even Emily was interested. "What'd he do?"

"He was bet one hundred rubles he could not eat a pound of pickled herring, followed by a vodka chasair."

"And…?"

"Half a pound, he, eh, 'tossed cookies'?"

"Wow."

"Thees was back some thirty, thirty-five years," Josh added. "Back then, that was a lot of money—especially in Soviet country…"

JJ screwed up her courage. "Here goes," she said, picking up the small, oily pepper. She took a bite, chewed, then immediately spat it out and ran to the sink.

"No, JJ, here—drink this," Emily said, knocking the water the woman had poured out of her hand. JJ was given the glass of milk, which she downed in one gulp.

"What was wrong with the water?"

"At the risk of sounding Reid-like, the water would have spread the oil that was making your mouth burn. The milk coats it, effectually acting as a smothering agent, and you feel better."

JJ looked at Josh, almost as if looking for confirmation.

"Ees true," the older man said. "Many a Spaniard has tried thees."

"Thanks, guys," JJ said. "So much for finishing my list."

"Well, I'm thinking there's going to be a few gaps in other people's lists too," Emily smiled. "I mean, how much Mackinac Island Fudge ice cream gets sold in this area…?"

----

"Yeah, Mackinac Island Fudge," a hurried voice said. "No, not fudge ripple…look, it's a real ice cream…has little bits of fudge in…no?"

Reid and Hotch looked over at Oliver, who had spent the last two hours on the phone with nearly every grocery store and confectioner in Washington, D.C. The investigator was growing more frustrated with each call that he made, and finally he hung up his cell phone and sighed.

"No luck?" Reid asked.

"None. It's like they don't sell it anywhere but Michigan," Oliver replied. "I mean, half of them thought I wanted fudge ripple, then the other half thought I wanted bear claw or something."

"Is it even real ice cream?" Hotch asked, looking wary.

"Obviously you've never been to Michigan, huh?"

"No." Reid shook his head as well.

"Hmmm….hey, Hotch, how long to you get to keep your son for?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tomorrow's Sunday," Hotch reasoned. "Considering we're getting an extra couple of days off this holiday due to other teams needing to pick up their slack, I can keep him for three days, if Haley's not going to give me trouble. Why?"

"Cause I've got an idea…"

----

"Oho," Charlene giggled. "I think I know what he plans to do."

"Grow wings and fly?" Reginald asked. "I mean, how does he plan to…"

"Patience. This is one thing I'd like to see him try."

"Isn't that not following the rules?" Gina wondered. "Maybe I should…"

"Nah, honey, let it fly," the matronly Southern angel said brightly. "Something tells me Oliver's already found the loophole to allow it."

----

"Aaaagh!" Morgan shouted, slamming his fist against the horn of the SUV. "This is impossible!"

"Morgan, calm down. It's not impossible."

"Not impossible? We've been trapped here for three hours!"

Chase slumped back into her seat. "The answer's right in front of you, if you'd only look…"

"I can handle drivin' a car, thanks."

"Never said you couldn't. However, it's getting late, I'm starving, and I'm sure if we don't eat soon or get out of this cold they'll find us as starved, half-frozen mummies, killed by someone's own stubbornness." Chase's gaze fixed pointedly at the agent behind the wheel.

"Whoever gave this as a suggestion, I'd like to wring their neck…"

Chase smiled. She knew who was making Morgan's life miserable right about now, and she wasn't telling. On the other hand, a certain young profiler would be thrilled to hear that the self-proclaimed 'master of directions' couldn't make his way out of the maze he was stuck in.

"Okay. Morgan?"

"What?!"

Chase pointed a finger at a little green sign. "What's that say?"

"To Highway 96."

"And where did we come in at?"

Morgan's face fell. "Highway 96."

"So, logically…"

"Zip it, right now," Morgan grumbled. "Now I can't chalk this off my list…"

"Well, you did ask that woman on the street for help…"

"And six other people, none of whom spoke English. I think that last one was…what? Romanian?"

"Could be. But you asked, and that's what counts. Call this a success."

"Between me and you?"

"Oh, Kyle saw me pointing out the signs. Who do you think tipped me off to them when we were working that case?"

Morgan suddenly had a newfound respect for his passenger in the backseat.

----

"I am so mortified," Connie wailed. "Lost?! I save him from falling off trains and being shot and from crazed psychopaths, but _you_ can't save him from getting lost?!"

"That's it," Anya said. "Let's go. We're going to Stephen, right now." The smaller angel grabbed Connie by her wings and started dragging her to the large office.

"Connie, Anya," the head angel said warmly. "How are things going?"

"Oh, the game's great, Stephen," Anya said sincerely. "I'm learning how to be a better angel through it. Could we do this again at Easter?"

"Perhaps. Now, I know you've come for a reason…"

"It's Connie. She keeps whining over how her usual charge is faring, and accusing me of not doing my job. She's obsessed, I tell you!"

"Connie," Stephen said, staring down hard at the young angel. "What did I tell you would happen if you didn't ease up?"

"No, please, don't reassign me," Connie stammered. "I'm trying, really, I am…I don't want to be sent down like Vladimir…"

Stephen was taken slightly aback in surprise. "That's a name I haven't heard of in a long time…"

"I thought the story would snap her out of it."

"It seems to be having an effect."

"I hope so." Anya shook her red hair out of her eyes.

"Connie, are you going to cause more problems?"

The angel shook her head, too overcome to speak.

"Okay then. Go back out and have fun," Stephen said. As the two angels walked out, he began to think on Anya's cleverness. While there had certainly been a 'fallen angel' called Vladimir, he had never thought to use the poor soul as an example to other angels who might follow in that unfortunate fellow's footsteps…


	14. The Second Day, Night

**Mabelreid this time, and she's on the ball! Please send her a PM or leave a review!**

**Usual disclaimers.

* * *

  
**

"Wow, Charlene, you sure got the boss man to loosen up in a hurry. What will Willy say?"

"I don't care what the rule Nazi says. Hotch is my charge till this time tomorrow and as long as he is, I'm going to see that he has fun."

"Why don't you have any cute pet names for me, like you do for the rest of the group?"

"Because you distract all the females you come in contact with. Or have you forgotten about distracting Mary last year?"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"You were trying to flirt with her. It was a disaster."

"You're way too judgmental for someone with such disdain for the rules."

"And you're determined to be the James Bond of guardian angels."

"Guys, can we watch this in peace!" Gina's feathers were ruffling indignantly.

"After you, my lady," Reginald scooted over on the large white couch.

"It's not going to work, MI6 wannabe."

"I think she's warming up to me." Reginald winked at Charlene who narrowed her eyes at the taller angel.

"Just be quiet and watch!"

Reginald put both of his arms over the back of the couch. Both female angels glared at him, but he stayed where he was, in the middle of them. He let his eyes rest on the screen, this next challenge for his charge was going to be interesting and he'd need to be on his toes.

---

"Come on Oliver; just tell me how you did it."

"Don't worry about it Reid. You'll find out soon enough."

"But -"

"Stop complaining Reid!"

Hotch came out of the cubicle at the back of the costume rental shop. He smoothed down the collar of the shirt he wore. Oliver snorted out the laughter that Reid didn't dare let loose from his own throat.

"I think I like the clown suit and makeup better."

"Naw, this is much better Hotch."

"I wonder who it was that put this suggestion in the pot."

Reid opened his mouth and Oliver elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't go there," he mouthed.

Hotch shrugged on the jacket and frowned at his reflection in the full length mirror. At this point, his dignity was out the window, so he should just try to get in the spirit of things. He smoothed down the suit jacket and shirt collar again. He couldn't believe that there was a costume shop in the DC that had this exact costume.

"You look great, Hotch. The ladies at the party are going to love you."

Hotch turned his patented stare on Oliver and Reid winced in anticipation of Oliver's retreat, but the younger man stood his ground.

"It'll be over soon and then we can enjoy our little 'side trip.'"

Hotch sighed in disgust and went to the counter to pay the rental fee for the costume. The young woman at the counter giggled when Hotch approached her. She went red in the face when he glowered down at her.

"Um… here's your change sir." She handed over some bills to Hotch. "Ah… enjoy the party."

Hotch left, with Oliver and Reid in tow. Reid glanced over at the clerk and saw that she was making an effort to look anywhere but at the three men.

"Did you have to scare the poor girl?" Oliver once again spoke the words Reid wanted to say, but didn't in fear of his own life.

"I didn't scare her!"

They got into the SUV and the silence on the way to the party was so unbearable that Reid began. "Did you know -?"

Oliver slapped a hand over Reid's mouth. "Shut up! You'll screw up your new challenge if you're not careful."

"I can do it. It's not going to be a problem."

"That's what you said yesterday!"

"This is different!"

"Yeah, there are no women involved in this challenge."

"Would you two stop sniping at each other?!"

Reid opened his mouth again and Oliver elbowed him again. "Stop it… You're going to crack my ribs." Reid rubbed his side and glared at him.

"Oh stop being such a baby. I'm not going to break your ribs."

"I'll break something if you don't knock it off." Hotch was looking at both of them in the rearview mirror the same way a mother might look at her kids that had just asked for the umpteenth time "Are we there yet?"

Oliver and Reid stayed silent till they arrived at the party to which Chase had got them an invite. Music was blaring out of the doors every time someone opened the doors. The bouncer took one look at Hotch and let him in without the password Chase had given them.

The inside was a trip back through time. The dance floor was transparent with a rainbow of colors throbbing through it. Silver disco balls hung from the ceiling and Thelma Houston was just getting started with "Don't leave me this way."

Couples were heading to the dance floor while others prowled the outside of the dance floor looking for a partner. Most of the dancers were dressed similar to Hotch, who was tugging at the collar of the black silk shirt he wore. The white pants and suit jacket with high heeled shoes completed the look.

Oliver had a partner two minutes after they entered the room. Reid had turned down three women and one man by the time they made it to the bar along one wall. He was left alone when Hotch was pulled into the dancing crowd by a small blond wearing an eye searing yellow dress and clunky shoes.

The music changed to "Disco Inferno," and Reid nearly choked on the soda he'd ordered. It had been one thing to see his boss as a clown, but who knew that Hotch could dance. The fact that this was a disco themed party didn't seem to faze his boss. It was like being inside of "Saturday night fever."

Oliver untangled himself from the red head that had pulled him out to the dance floor and joined Reid. "I gotta say I'm impressed. Hotch can be pretty cool once you get him out of those expensive suits and ties."

"Yeah…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

"Reid, you can talk you know. All you have to do is refrain from statistics and useless information spouting till tomorrow night."

"I'll bet that was Morgan's contribution to the challenge."

"Probably."

---

"Dr. Reid is doing very well."

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm sure he'll slip up before the day is through."

"Way to be supportive of the group, Gina."

"I know him; he's most comfortable if he can talk about statistics and odd facts. I'll bet he cracks inside of another three hours."

"I'll take that bet."

"Be quiet you two. I'm trying to enjoy this while it lasts!"

---

"I give up!"

"--It's not that hard Morgan.--"

"I can't find a single person in this neighborhood that speaks English."

"--I speak English and you're not listening to me.--"

Kyle laughed silently in the back seat, but Morgan saw him in the rearview mirror. "Can it, Parker."

Kyle laughed out loud at Chase's translation.

--Chase is right. Everyone thinks that because I'm deaf, that I can't hear, but I know my way out of here and I've never driven it.--

"I swear I'm going to put both of you out on the curb."

--Is that any way to treat your fellow teammates?--

"How is it that I didn't know you're such a comedian?" Morgan pulled off the street and slammed the SUV into park. "I give up." He got out of the drivers seat and waited for Chase to get out of the passenger side of the truck.

"Come on, Morgan."

"Nope, I'm done. When I get my hands on Reid…"

He got into the passenger side of the truck. Chase got into the drivers side, put on her seat belt and revved the engine playfully.

It took her three right hand turns and one left to have them back on highway 96 and back on their way to DC and Josh's home.

"No way…"

"I told you half an hour ago to go right, but you didn't listen."

"I need a stiff drink."

---

Connie was meditating again while Stanly gleefully finished his second plate of fully loaded nachos. "I can't believe he gave up."

"You didn't do enough to help?"

"What do you expect me to do? You know how stubborn he is. When was the last time he actually listened to you?"

Connie went red in the face. "Um, I can't remember."

"That's what I mean."

"Fine, he's not perfect. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No, I want to hear that you'll encourage him to back off Dr. Reid once in awhile."

Connie eyed Stanley for a long minute. "That's all you want?"

"Yes!"

"Well, okay then."

"Great, now that you two have that worked out, be quiet," Anya snapped from her chair. "I have to be alert for Kyle's next task." She rolled her eyes. "This is going to be the death of me."

"Angels can't die. " Stanley pointed out.

"You know what I mean!"


	15. The Third Day, Part One

**Me again. Hope you enjoy. Usual disclaimers.**

* * *

"It's ten hours to Michigan," Reid said. "Possibly eight if you drive like Morgan does."

"Was that a statistic, Dr. Reid?" Oliver chided playfully.

"Not at all. Merely a fact. Being as you're from Michigan, I'd have assumed you knew that."

"I didn't," Hotch said, his no-nonsense voice firmly intact.

"Okay, it slides. Hotch, I promise, we're gonna get my ice cream and we're gonna take Jack to see Santa Claus."

"Santa?" Jack asked. "Santa's home now."

"Yeah, buddy, he did go home…but he makes a special visit every year to the place where I grew up."

"Like 'cation?"

"Yeah. Like a vacation."

Reid rolled his eyes as Hotch climbed in the backseat and strapped Jack into his car seat. "We're driving there. How did we get into this?"

"'Cause someone is making me get hard-to-find ice cream, that's why. If I had a plane, we'd take it." Oliver hopped in the driver's seat of the hybrid he'd rented for the purpose of the trip and set the stereo. "Hang on to your hats and prepare to be amazed!"

----

"Brilliant. He gets a road trip and another shot at Father Christmas," Reginald said. "But where's he going?"

"Honey, you think we know?" Charlene said, pouring herself a soda. "I mean, Saint Nick has been taking up residence here for the last few centuries…goes down to visit every year, but still, lives here."

"Search me," Gina said. "I know Oliver's from Michigan, and that it's shaped like a boot…"

"No, no, it's shaped like a mitten, sweetie. You're thinking of Italy."

"Oh, right," Gina said, snapping her fingers. "Geography was not my thing."

"Kind of ironic, seeing as you watch after a woman who makes routine travel plans," Reginald snickered.

"Shut up," Gina said, her eyes sparkling. "Least Emily's got more sense than you do, Mr. I-think-I'm-Pierce Brosnan-in-a-tux."

"That woman is rather clever, I must say," Reginald conceded. "I wonder what she's up to now…"

----

"No. Absolutely not," Emily said. "Don't I get the option to pass or something?"

"Sorry, Emily," Will said, looking as though he meant it. "I mean, you do, but you have to count it as a strike against your team."

"Emily, think," JJ said, a little too urgently. "$1200. Stolen boxers. Josh having to eat grease."

"You didn't eat the pepper," she countered.

"No, but I made the attempt."

"Come, Miss Emily, you must try," Josh said. "Besides, what good ees eet to play in a challenge eef you air to balk at the fairst sign of trouble?"

"Josh, you're not being asked to dance."

"I hear you air an excellent dancair."

"Not…_that_ kind of dancing…" Emily's face blushed a little as she shook the paper in her hands. "This thing wants me to hop out of the proverbial 'cake.'"

"Pardon?"

"Josh, she's gotta strip. In public."

"Ah ha. Eet makes sense now," the older man said. "Een my country, the women, they dance een silk…pairple, usually, the color of royals and beauty…"

"Off to the naughty dress shop we go," JJ said, dragging a reluctant Emily along behind her.

----

"Man, just look at her take charge," Terrence said. "Gina must have an easy time of this, given her demeanor…"

"Well, there was this one time, in a barn," Peter said as he settled into the couch again. "Had to do with rabid dogs…I dunno, Gina didn't go into detail with it, but it wasn't pretty."

"And Josh—he's all for this one, even giving pointers…"

"Well, he is European, after all. Americans are rather prudish about these sorts of things." Malcolm sipped his pint and continued to watch as the two convinced Emily to try on different types of silky dresses and undergarments. "Besides, there's much to the man that one might find…interesting, to say the least."

"Is that a story I hear coming on?"

"Mind your charge, Peter," Malcolm said, but not without a hint of a smile. "All in good time."


	16. Thie Third Day, Part Two

**Mabelreid's given me another idea for a short series--music. This chapter's brilliant, hope you enjoy!**

**Usual disclaimers.

* * *

  
**

"While we're young, Reid!"

Oliver had turned in his seat to watch the tall, thin man fold his lanky body, a giant silver mug of coffee, a green bag with 'Barnes and Noble,' printed in gold letters on the side, and a white paper bag, into the back seat next to Jack.

Reid put the insulated mug with the 'Barnes and Noble' logo on it in black letters, into the cup holder. He pulled a book out of the green bag and tossed the bag over his shoulder. The white bag went on the floor between his legs. He looked up and smiled at the sour look on Oliver's face.

"We waited for you to buy coffee and a book of Sudoku puzzles." He said, looking at the giant book of advanced puzzles. It was easily the biggest book of puzzles he'd ever seen. In fact, the title read "The Big Book of Sudoku, Black Belt."

"If I'm going to spend ten hours, or eight depending on how you drive, in this car with you guys and I can't talk about statistics, I need something to keep my brain occupied."

"I would have thought that call you got from Austin last night wishing you a happy New Year would've still fried your circuits."

Reid went pink in the cheeks and Hotch said. "Can we get going, _please_?"

"Fine with me," Oliver threw the car in gear, drove sedately to the freeway entrance and then punched it. "Time, Santa Claus, and rare ice cream wait for no man or the caffeine johns of nerdy FBI agents."

"That whole transaction took less then ten minutes. I don't understand why you're so upset. They know me in there."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Don't make me make you pull over." Hotch said mildly and Jack laughed.

"I'm not the one that let us pass by five different Starbucks before he decided he needed coffee."

"Again, I'm stuck in this car for ten hours. I need this coffee, and I get a ten percent discount with my card."

"Goodie!"

"Oliver, you're both giving me a headache."

"Daddy hurt?"

"Don't worry Jack. Soon we'll be in the land of Santa Claus." Oliver said.

"What else did you buy?" Hotch had turned around in his seat to look at the young agent who was removing a pen from his messenger bag.

"Oh nothing, just a snack," Reid wouldn't look at his boss."

"Reid!"

"Okay," He picked up the bag and opened it. Inside was a plastic container with a slice of Godiva double chocolate cheesecake.

"Wonderful," Oliver had glanced back as well. "Why didn't you get enough for us all?"

"Eyes on the road if you don't mind," Reid squeaked.

"I'm not Morgan."

"I know, but you're not exactly going the speed limit and I want to live to see the end of this contest."

"Spoil sport. It's okay for you to get hopped up on sugar and caffeine and I have to drive slowly."

"I'll have you know that my metabolism burns very fast. I'm not going to be 'hopped up,' as you put it."

"I dare you to say that to any of the ladies in our group."

Reid went white, Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and Jack laughed. "This is going to be a very long day."

---

"Oliver is right though, the ladies hate it when guys say stuff like "I have a fast metabolism," Reginald observed over the huge sandwich in his hand.

"What of it?" Charlene demanded. "Human men are always saying that to women and then they wonder why they get smacked."

"Will you two be quiet? I can't hear what's going on."

"Stanley is going to freak when he finds out that Oliver has a bit of a lead foot."

"At least he isn't as bad as Morgan."

"Don't let Connie hear you say that Charlene."

"I'm not afraid of her. The rumor is that she had another session in Stephen's office."

"Good, maybe it will do her good."

"Will you two stopping chattering like a couple of cats and watch the screen?"

"At least it looks like Dr. Reid might make it through this challenge."

"I'm playing to his strengths this time. It's much easier to inspire his brain instead of his hormones."

"Just because you think that everyone should be a Don Juan, doesn't mean they can. He's very shy and a sweet man."

"Why Charlene, are you developing a crush on the good Dr. Reid?'

"Shut up Reggie… I'm simply saying that not everyone is like you. Thank God."

"Enough!"

"Gina's right, I want to see how long it takes for these three to start sniping at each other like a bunch of old ladies."

---

Come on Oliver, stop switching the radio station. My headache is getting worse."

Jack was asleep in his car seat; having finished the cartoons he'd been watching on the portable DVD player Hotch had set up for him.

Reid was halfway through his puzzle book and seemed to be oblivious to the arguing going on up front. He was beginning to hum under his breath with the song on the radio.

Bob Seger was singing "Main Street." Reid put a nine in one corner of the puzzle he was beginning. He started to sing along with the song, softly at first and then more loudly as the song reached the chorus.

_And sometimes even now, when I'm feeling lonely and beat  
I drift back in time, and I find my feet  
Down on main street  
Down on main street_

The next verse began and Oliver once again looked back at Reid. "Hey, I thought you didn't like to sing." Reid's off key tenor was making Oliver's eyes water.

"I don't like to sing in front of people, there's a difference."

"I'm surprised you'd know the words to this song."

"Why?'

"Well, because you're...you."

"What does that mean?"

"Oliver!"

"I'm just saying that I never figured Reid for a classic rock fan."

"Why not? You can learn a lot about pop culture and human nature from rock and roll."

Oliver looked at Reid in the rearview mirror as they passed into Ohio. The drive had been long and there was still a ways to go. This might be a conversation worth having.

"Okay, I have to hear your explanation for that statement."

"Take the lyrics to this song for instance:"

remember standing on the corner at midnight  
Trying to get my courage up  
There was this long lovely dancer in a little club downtown  
I loved to watch her do her stuff  
Through the long lonely nights she filled my sleep  
Her body softly swaying to that smoky beat  
Down on Main street

"Now I'd say the guy is white, early twenties, probably not very attractive and shy around the opposite sex. There's a woman in his life that controlling him and making him feel like he's not a real man. So he goes downtown and gets a voyeuristic thrill looking in the window at this dancer. Notice that she's probably about the same age as him. He's too awkward and shy to go in there and try to approach her."

Reid looked up at the silence in the car except for the ending of the song. "What?"

"Sounds familiar to me."

"Oliver."

"Sorry Hotch," Oliver looked back at the road, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Anyway… the next verse says:"

In the pool halls, the hustlers and the losers  
I used to watch 'em through the glass  
Well I'd stand outside at closing time  
Just to watch her walk on past  
Unlike all the other ladies, she looked so young and sweet  
As she made her way alone down that empty street  
Down on Main street.

"See, he looks at her like someone he wants to be or thinks that he is if he could have her. He hasn't followed her yet, but he probably will. If she rejects him then -"

"Reid, there is a small child in this car."

"Sorry Hotch," He snuck a look at Jack who was waking up.

"Where Santa?"

"We'll be there soon Jack."

"I guess this means no more profiling rock music."

"You and Reid can get together some other time and talk about it."

---

"JJ… Do I have to do this?'

"I'm not letting you skip out. Don't worry, this is a classy party. You won't get molested. They're Josh's friends, for God's sake."

"I know that… Can't this be a belly dance routine instead, and just say I did it."

"I em ashamed of you Mees Emily. Belly dancing eesn't the same as streepeng."

"I know that Josh. It has a bad rep, but at least I don't have to take my clothes off."

"Come on, the quicker you get in the cake, the sooner you'll be done and we can get on to our group challenge."

Emily climbed into the cake and knelt on the platform inside. "Remember to wait till the last chorus of happy birthday."

"I _know!" _

JJ shut the top and Emily closed her eyes. This was going to be so humiliating. She was sure that JJ was going to tape it. What about when the rest of the team watched the tape? The cake moved and she heard some guy talking for what seemed like ages before the music started.

When the last chorus of "Happy Birthday," echoed away, she jumped up through the break away top of the cake. Josh and JJ were right in front of her and smiled encouragingly. If she could keep her eyes on them and forget about all the foreign men and Americans that Josh knew, she'd be okay.

Now, to get out of the cake without falling off the six inch clear stiletto heels she'd let JJ talk her into. The purple lacy dress that barely covered what was essential looked great with the gold sparkly heels. The music started, she pushed open the side of the cake and stepped out to the floor.

The music JJ had picked had the strip club bump and grind that made Emily want to smack her friend, but it was necessary to the challenge. Now, if she could just figure out whose idea this was, she'd know who to kill when they all got back together to compare notes.

She began to dance, trying to copy the moves she'd seen in movies and in real life when they were forced to go into strip joints for the job. Her feet didn't seem to want to cooperate. Then she tripped over one heel and fell right down on one knee. She could hear JJ say something and the laughter of men that were well on their way to getting drunk. She climbed back to her feet, she was in this for the duration. That thought of all that money kept her body moving to the music and made her hands take off the dress to reveal pasties and a g-string that matched the dress.

"She es doing very well."

"Yeah, never thought I'd see the day when straight-laced Emily would take it off for a bunch of Washington types. How did you put this together so fast?"

"Eet was very easy. Robert's birthday ess next week. I just convinced hem to move eet up one day."

"You're very devious."

"May I haf the something besides this "junk food." as you say?"

"No, not for another two hours."

"Very vell."

They watched Emily finish her dance after taking another spill at the end of the table and landing in the lap of a Senator. The man grinned at her and stuffed a one hundred dollar bill into her g-string. Emily slapped him and climbed off his lap. The senator said something to his companion and they roared with laughter.

---

"Oh boy Reginald isn't going to like that at all."

"Are you taping this?"

"Of course I am."

"Well, I gotta say, she's a stand up girl."

"Or a fall down one, whichever the occasion calls for," Peter observed.

"That's very funny, Peter."

"Hey--I wasn't the one that was so engrossed in the show that you let her fall twice."

"Right, and I suppose you would have ignored the almost naked woman and kept her from falling too."

"Of course, I'm nothing if not professional."

"Sure you are," Terrence agreed amiably.

"Well, now that that's over, what's next?"

"The group challenge."

"Oh, this should be interesting," Peter said. "This is one of those time I wish I could really take to a charge and congratulate them on a well thought-out challenge. Do you think they can handle it?"

"Let's get back to watching and find out." Terrence said.


	17. This Third Day, Part Three

**Me again. Usual disclaimers, though the stuff about the town of Frankenmuth is real.

* * *

**

"Okay, so you got me lost. What's next?" Morgan groused as the three sat down to lunch.

--"Nothing much. I still have to win at shooting pool in a bar and Kyle's got to enter into a Star Trek Trivia contest."

Kyle made a face. –I hate Star Trek,-- he said, quickly sipping his coffee as soon as he said it.

"There's only one person I know who likes it," said Morgan, taking a bite of his turkey club. "Prefer Star Wars, myself…"

--Me too. Wonder if I could trade the two…?—

--"Call Oliver. Or Garcia. They're the ones running this show."—

Kyle pulled out his Blackberry and punched in Garcia's number.

"And then we have the group challenge," Chase said, picking up where she'd left off. "I'm really not looking forward to that, so let's take our time on the other two."

"Not looking forward to it? Just like I wasn't thrilled about dressing up like a garden gnome in public?"

"Hey, you got a date next weekend and I got new business out of it. It was a sacrifice that worked."

Kyle looked up from his Blackberry, beaming. –She said it was okay to switch them,-- he said. –She figured that they were pretty close to each other, and if someone complains, she'll take the hit.—

--"Great! Now all we have to do is find a gathering of Star Wars fans,"—Chase said, her chocolate cup nearly empty. She was working on a large bowl of vegetable soup and a chicken sandwich.

--As it turns out, I know just the place,-- Kyle said, his eyes beaming.

Chase took a few bites of her sandwich, then stopped. –"No. Not that. _Anything_ but that…"—

--Only place I know of, and it's in town this weekend.—

"Damn it!"

"What?" Morgan asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Chase looked at the man like she was about to be executed. "Pack your bags, Morgan…we're going to a Star Wars convention."

----

"They have conventions for this stuff?" Stanley asked.

"You'd be surprised what they have conventions for," Anya said. "Oliver goes to a board-game convention in Indianapolis every spring."

"Sounds like fun," Connie said, keeping her eye firmly on Chase. "I mean, aren't those just like the ones we have every April up here?"

"Yeah, but _our_ conventions are about getting together and comparing notes and eating really good food. Stephen and the Big Guy go all out. _These_ kinds of conventions, it's about hundreds, even thousands of people who are obsessed with whatever's being shown at said convention. While back I used to watch a guy who was crazy about Superman comic books. Went to every comic-book convention they had. And he even dressed up."

"Like suit and tie?" Stanley asked.

"Like tights and a red cape, and a big red "S" across his chest. I mean, this guy went all out."

"Wow," Stanley said. "Dr, Reid's been to Comic-Con a couple of times, but I've not seen anyone like that in the parts he goes to…"

"I've heard about these 'Star Wars' conventions," Anya said. "I think we're in for a time of it."

----

Garcia was laying on the giant double bed, drinking in the ornateness of the Plaza's best suite. For a moment, she felt like Sleeping Beauty or one of those other princesses that was waking up to all their dreams coming true.

"Pinch me," she murmured, her consciousness halfway between asleep and awake.

Her only reply was the phone, ringing as though the world was on fire.

"Nnnngh," the tech groaned, fumbling her hand toward the glass table she'd tossed the device on after answering Kyle's brief question. "What?"

"Garcia?"

"Yeah? What?"

"You were looking for me…my name is Michael Westen…"

Bright eyes suddenly flew open and she clutched the phone. "Oh, thank God!" she cried. "I figured you wouldn't get back with me."

"Yeah, well, seems we have mutual friends," the man on the other line replied. "Now, there was something about assistance…"

"Oh, Chase isn't here right now," Garcia said. "In fact, she and her crew are out."

"So, what? You're the secretary or something?"

"I'm a technical analyst for the FBI. I was just supposed to find you."

Garcia could feel the wheels in the man's head turning. "FBI analyst, huh?"

"Yeah. The finding you, not official, by the way."

"Thanks for that. Didn't really need the hassle of more babysitters."

Garcia laughed. "Well, now for the question I have to ask—where are you?"

"In between houses, South Beach, Miami."

"That's all I needed. I'll make sure Chase and the guys know you called."

"Hey, uh, Garcia?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I ask a favor?"

The tech stood mute a minute. Should she really trust this man?

"Sure," she said hesitantly. "What do you need?"

----

"Oh oh," Wilhelm said. "Miss Garcia, do not do thees."

"Settle down, Willy," Jorge said. "Mike's okay. He got screwed by some black ops group, shoved him on the blacklist. That man would no sooner betray his country than George Washington would."

"Says you. I vill not haf any incidents vile I am vorking thees eendividual," Wilhelm said flatly. "I could just see Peter's face eef she ends up een jail, or vorse."

"What about that time they _all_ ended up in jail?" Jorge gently reminded the straight-laced man. "How'd that work out for you?"

"Silence."

"Just sayin'."

----

After nine excruciating hours—five of which involved Reid profiling some of Oliver's favorite classic rock songs—the rented SUV pulled into what looked to Hotch like a little rendition of a Bavarian town.

"Welcome to Frankenmuth," Oliver said. "Home of a thriving German community, the best chicken dinner in the world and the World's Largest Christmas Store."

Reid picked his head up from the giant book of Sudoku puzzles that he'd nearly finished. "I feel like I'm in Europe somewhere."

"It's the architecture," Oliver said. "City ordinance—all businesses have to have the Bavarian-style look to them."

"And we can find this ice cream here?"

"You bet," Oliver said. "But I promised someone a visit from Santa, so that's first."

"Santa?" Jack asked. Hotch was rather proud of his son—he'd kept to himself and hadn't put up much fuss over driving so long. Oliver had helped greatly in the department, as he'd made sure to stop every three hours for a chance to stretch their legs and look after a few things.

"Yeah, Jack, Santa," Oliver said. "He's visiting right in this building."

"Yay!" the three-year old cried, trying to wriggle out of his car seat.

"Look at that," Reid pointed out. "Merry Christmas."

"In every known language," Oliver said. "They're posted on all the entrances."

Once inside the store, Jack's little eyes grew to the size of saucers. There were rows of brightly lit Christmas trees in every color off to one side, and rows and rows of Christmas ornaments on the other. Several inflatable Santa Clauses stood near the doorway, and up above the group rang a small electric train that made noise and pulled—among other things—a flatbed full of little Christmas trees.

"This place is something else," Hotch said, his own sense of wonder starting to creep out of that tough exterior.

"All the brainchild of Wally Bronner," Oliver said as they made their way through the rows and rows of ornaments. "He loved everything about Christmas, and was one of the nicest people you could meet. His family runs the business now—he himself passed away at Eastertime last year."

"Look, Daddy!" Jack said, pointing at a display of ornaments. "Fish!"

To Hotch's surprise, there were over one hundred different kinds of fish ornaments—angelfish, carp, rainbow trout, people in fishing boats, everything he could think of. "Can we have fish?" his son asked, picking up a rather bright clownfish ornament.

Looking over at his colleagues, he saw Reid engrossed in a large book on the origins of the store, and Oliver was looking at a display of animated Santa Clauses, these ones climbing ladders and singing and dancing in some form. "Okay. Just the fish. We'll have it wrapped up and you can take it home with you."

"Yay!" Jack said, clinging tightly to his fish. He then walked over to where Oliver was standing and took in the sight of Santa dressed in leather and sunglasses singing "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas."

"Not a bad representation of me, is it?" a cheerful voice boomed, and Oliver and Jack turned around to see none other than Santa Claus himself, all dressed in his red suit and long white beard.

"Santa!" the little boy cried, shaking with excitement yet standing close to Oliver. "You're here! Oliver was right!"

The giant man gave a booming laugh. "Yes, I come here a lot. Helps us to know what boys and girls would like for the next year. Were you good this Christmas?"

"Yes," Jack said, trying to be very serious.

"And you've got a fish there."

"Yes, my fish," Jack replied. Soon he saw his father walking over and he cried, "Look, Daddy, Oliver was right! He is here!"

"So he was," Hotch said, sizing up the Santa with a careful eye. He was glad to notice that the man had remained standing, and that Jack was still standing close to Oliver.

"Well, time for me to continue on," 'Santa' said. "You have a Merry Christmas, okay?"

"Okay," Jack said, waving slightly. Once 'Santa' had gone, Jack rushed towards his dad and clung tightly to his legs.

"You weren't kidding," Hotch said.

"No, I wasn't," Oliver said. "My folks brought my sister and me here all the time."

"Hey, did you see that?" Reid said, picking his head up from his book.

"See what?"

"Santa," the young doctor replied. "This place really is amazing."

----

"I'll be. Oliver wasn't joking, for once," Gina remarked. "That was awfully nice of him."

"That little one is having a ball," Charlene said, looking down at Jack with a smile on her face. "Makes me wish I'd have had children."

"You didn't?"

"Not in my mortal life. I was married, but children just weren't destined for me. Harry was a little sad at that, but then we were together nearly fifty-four years."

"Wow," Gina said. "You don't look that old…"

"I got married at sixteen. Harry was eighteen."

"Is Harry here?"

"Yes. He works over in the kitchens as the head chef. Loved to cook, that man. Still does. He looks over a chef in Bismarck who's going to make a name for himself, of that I'm sure."

"So no kids?"

"Fraid not. But we both had huge families, and lots of nieces and nephews."

Gina smiled at that.

"Plus, I was one good cook myself," Charlene added. "We used to do Christmas dinners at our restaurant—place would be closed for business, and Harry and I'd go all out. Our families would get together and eat until we thought we'd burst, then sing carols and play cards or board games."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," the younger angel smiled. "We didn't have much family at my house—just me and my uncle. I didn't meet my parents until I came here."

"Accident, honey?"

"Yeah. Crazy driver. My uncle was great, though—we lived on a little river, and he taught me to fish and find stuff in the woods. Mushrooms were my favorite things to go looking for; that and wild strawberries."

"Your JJ won't starve if they get stranded in the woods," Charlene chuckled.

"Nope. She'll wonder how she learned it, but I don't think anyone will question it too much." Gina took a sip of her cocoa, now cooled to perfection. "Where's Reg?" she asked. "Not like him to miss out on a good story…"

"He's, ah, 'fixing his wings' right now," Charlene said. "He was racing out of here like his clothes were on fire."

"Gotta be the nachos," Gina said. "The one thing he loves and still can't eat."

"Some guys have all the luck," Charlene chortled, taking a sip of her iced tea.


	18. Thie Third Day, Part Four

**Mabelreid's outdone herself again! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"I don't think this is a very safe place to be."

"Am I detecting a bit of concern for your temporary charge?"

"Shut up Anya. Just because Chase is my Morgan…"

"_Your_ Morgan?" Anya's eyebrows went into her hair.

"Okay, forget I said anything."

"Just make sure she doesn't poke her or anyone else's eye out with the thing."

---

"I don't think this little girl can beat me. Anyone wants to take odds on it, show me your money."

Most of the people in the smoky bar were crowded around the center pool table, watching Chase and a very large and hairy biker shoot pool. Or rather they were competing with trick shots. The huge biker has an abundance of blond hair, blond beard, and his own pool cue. He was six five and three hundred pounds. He looked like he could wrestle tigers with no problem.

"I'll go first."

"--Suit yourself,--" Chase said serenely.

"Anything goes?"

"--Anything goes!--"

The large biker went first after taking off his leather jacket and kissing the big breasted, blond haired woman on his arm.

The tricks were simple in the beginning and it went back and forth between Chase and Big Dog for over an hour.

Big Dog had just completed his signature trick called "The power of nine," in which the eight ball is trapped by six other balls in the center of the room. He made the shot in one attempt, sinking the ball in the center into the pocket of his lady's choice.

The crowd of bikers cheered him and he sneered at Chase. "Let's see you do better then that."

When Chase set up for her favorite trick called the "three go down" shot. The other bikers began cat calling and booing.

"No one can make that trick work."

"--I can do it with my eyes closed.--"

"Double or nothing," Big Dog challenged.

"--You're on. To show my good faith, I'll let you all try your hand at this trick.--"

Chase stepped back and was tapped on the shoulder by Morgan. "What are you up to?"

"--Don't worry!--"

Morgan looked back at Kyle, who was leaning against the wall next to the cue rack. He was smiling and looked completely at home in the biker bar.

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye out for all the exits."

The guys tried the trick, which was to knock the eight ball off of two colored balls that leaned against the short rail at the head of the table. The trick was not to touch the bottom two balls. Most of the bikers and their girls tried complicated stuff like trying to make the cue ball jump. At last it was Big Dog's try and he failed, almost putting the cue ball through the opposite window.

Chase took her turn, hitting the ball so that it moved a very slow pace across the table. She slapped the table twice and the two balls that held up the eight ball separated. The eight ball fell just as the cue ball struck it and they fell into opposite pockets.

"I saw that. You're cheating."

Big Dog has stepped up to Chase dwarfing her with his bulk. Morgan stepped up to Chase and glared at the big man.

"--Come on Big Dog, you know you'll never make that trick work.--"

"I should throw you out of here on your ass."

"--Just try it!--"

"Okay…"

"Wait a minute, buddy. The lady's with me." Morgan stepped between the two of them.

"You don't scare me little man."

_Little man!_

"--Stop it Big Dog. Agent Morgan is with me.--"

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

The large man smiled and slapped Morgan on the back, almost knocking him to his knees. "Any friend of Chase's is a friend of mine."

"You're his _friend_?"

"--Of course!--"

"Do you know _everyone_?!"

"--No, I don't know everyone.--"

"Come on Chase, let's play another game."

"--Can't Big Dog. Will ya take a rain check?--"

Big Dog hugged her so tight she was gasping for air by the time he let her go. "Of course I will. Let me know if ya ever need my help."

Kyle and Morgan followed Chase out to the car. "Now wait a minute. How do you know him?"

--Chase and Big Dog met on a case.--

"A case?"

"--Yeah, I helped him out with small problem in LA.--"

"A _small_ problem?"

--Don't ask, Morgan; even I don't really know what happened. I just know that Big Dog routinely 'loses' to Chase at pool.--

"--Alright, it's getting late. Let's get to your next challenge, Kyle.--"

"Do I have to go too?"

"--Yeah, one for all and all for one.--"

---

"That was close."

"Ah, she never needed Connie's help."

"Well, I still think the biker bar was way too dangerous."

"I agree with you, Connie."

"Are you two ever going to grow spines?"

"Just because we don't want our charges to get pounded by very large and hairy men..."

"Stop being so overdramatic, Stanley."

The Cloud Rover came to a stop as Anya braked hard and they climbed out at Cloud Nine. The portable view screen Connie had brought expanded to the size of a big screen television as they sat down.

"Looks like they reached their next destination," Anya called their attention to the screen.

"Oh, too bad Dr. Reid isn't here."

"Am I detecting a note of concern? Are you missing him?"

"Missing him? Are you kidding?! I'm having the time of my life! At least I don't have get Morgan out of life-threatening jeopardy every five minutes!"

"Whatever… I think you miss him."

"Be quiet, you two. Let's watch what happens now."

---

Morgan was sure that he was in an alternate reality. He liked Star Wars--a lot--but seeing normal law abiding citizens dressed up like Darth Vader, and Queen Amidala was a little strange. There were several "light saber" duels in progress. Booths lined the walls selling everything from comic books dedicated to Star Wars, to books, to collectors' items.

--So…what are you going to buy, Morgan.--?

"I'm not purchasing anything. I like the movies, but I don't need memorabilia cluttering up my place."

--I'm going to get a light saber.--

"--Not very original, Kyle--"

--Bite me!--

"Let's just find the trivia contest and get this over with so we can get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

A few hours later Kyle began the last game. He'd moved steadily up the ranks and was set to face off against a very beautiful black haired woman with a tattoo of a rose on her bare arm. She wore the gold bikini that Princess Leia had worn in "The Return of the Jedi."

--Now I know why you like the movie so much, -- Chase signed.

When Kyle only smiled she signed --You're a sick man Kyle.--

The young man's grin widened as the one of the judges said into his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the final round. We're down to last year's champion, the lovely Samantha Warner, and this year's newcomer, Kyle Parker. Let's have a round of applause for them both. The crowd clapped and Samantha turned to wink at Kyle.

"Don't let her psyche you out, man!"

--Just watch me.--

"First question goes to the returning champ. "What is the official capacity of a Land Speeder?"

"Two," she said without hesitation.

The crowd cheered as the judge said "Correct."

"Mr. Parker… What did Yoda cook for Luke?'

--Root leaf-- Kyle finger spelled.

"Also correct, this is going to be a close one Ladies and Gentlemen."

The questions went back and forth. They came faster and after one hour and three tie breakers Kyle was victorious.

His prize was a complete set of action figures from all six movies. Samantha didn't look very happy. She glided up to Kyle, but veered off when she saw the look on Chase's face.

"Geez… All you have to do is give the evil eye and people back off."

"--It's better them flashing a badge, which might have freaked out the freaks.--"

"Hey!" Kyle said out loud. "We are _fans_, not _freaks_!"

"--Whatever… Let's just get the group challenge out of the way.--"

---

"I knew he'd beat her despite that girl's obvious flirting."

"Then why have you bitten your nails down to the quick?"

"Shut up, Stanley!"

"It's off to the group challenge, you guys," Connie interrupted.

"That's what scares me."

"Live a little, Stanley. You might have some fun."

"Not with this group."

"Were you this big of a stick in the mud when you were mortal?"

"_No!" _

"That means yes, Stan. I'll bet your head was in the books all the time."

"Yeah, I'll bet you dressed like Dr. Reid."

Stanley opened then closed his mouth. "You're right," he admitted. "I was a bit of a nerd, but not like Dr. Reid."

"_Right!"_

"Can we just get to the group challenge?"

---

Emily followed Josh and JJ out of the woods. It was dark and cold and getting late, but they'd made the one mile group hike out into the woods and back.

"That," Josh opened the door to the SUV and climbed inside, breathing hard, "that was not fun."

"Sure it was, it's not that cold and the walking kept us warm."

"Easy for you to say Emily. You're not terrified of the woods."

JJ and Emily got into the truck. Emily took the wheel and soon they were on their way back to headquarters.

"When I get my hands on the person that put in this challenge…"

"Oh it was fun--and good exercise."

JJ glared at her friend while Josh nodded his head in agreement at JJ's unspoken sentiment.

"I can't believe you screamed when that cute little squirrel ran out in front of us."

"Am I never going to live that down?"

"No, I plan on teasing you for the rest of your life."

"Hey Josh, you know a lot of people. Is there anyone you can refer me to that would be willing to bump off Emily for say, five hundred bucks?"

"Hey!"

"Well, Mademoiselle JJ, I do not know anyone quite so cheep. Pearhaps you can pay five hundred and fifty dollairs?"

"That's very cute, you two should take your act on the road."

"You were the one that almost got us lost."

"So I had the compass upside down one time and dropped the flashlight twice."

"Still, I'm glad that's over."

"Mademoiselle JJ ees right. Now we are feenished and can relax. May I have a glass of deecent wine now?

"I told you we'd never convert him to the ways of junk food, Emily."


	19. The Third Day, Part Five

**Me again. God, I don't envy Chase at all. Usual disclaimers.

* * *

**

"I cannot believe I'm doing this."

--You want to win, don't you?—

--"If you for one minute think I'm putting on that outfit…"—

"What outfit?"

Chase sighed loudly, and Kyle chuckled. –"Genius boy here wants me to dress up as Princess Leia."—

"I can see it," Morgan said sincerely. "White dress, little buns…"

--"Not _that_ one. The _other _one."—

Morgan stared. "Oh."

"Damn skippy. You'd have to pay me twice that to get me in that getup."

--But you'll look great in it,-- Kyle argued. –Plus, there's a five thousand dollar prize for the person who most closely resembles one of the original characters.—

--"Hey, I look like Natalie Portman,"— Chase argued. –"And red and gold happen to be my colors."—

--Five thousand dollars. It's double for the person who can pull off the infamous bikini.—

--"Ten thousand?! Why didn't you say so?!"—

--I was hoping you'd do it just for me.—

--"I ought to smack you right here."-- Chase heaved another great sigh as Morgan finally succumbed to his raging fit of laughter. "What are you laughing at, Morgan?" the experienced investigator said briskly. "You get to dress up as Mace Windu…"

"Oh, hell no. Sam Jackson looks better in that thing than I will."

"If I'm looking like every man's fantasy of a slave girl, you're putting on a gold dress. _Period._"

"Well, what's he wearing?" Morgan inquired, pointing at Kyle.

"What he always wears—the smuggler getup."

"You're serious?!"

Kyle nodded. –I'm always Han Solo,-- he said simply. –He's great. A normal guy in a world full of extraordinary people. Like me.—

Morgan shook his head and grabbed his camera. _If she's getting dressed up in that getup, I'm definitely taking a few 'commemorative' shots…_

"You snap one picture of me in that thing and they'll find Jimmy Hoffa in Detroit before they find your remains, Morgan. I _promise_."

----

"Oh, no, she is not," Connie said, putting her foot down. "Anya, I know, and I'm trying really, really, _really_ hard, but she did _not_ just threaten him…."

"You honestly think she'd try something like that?"

"I've heard rumors about her. Some say she's killed people before…"

"Ask Terrence. He's the only one who'd know." Anya settled down with a tall glass of iced tea, eager to see the group dressing up for the 'group challenge'. "Personally, there's been a few times Oliver's wondered about her too."

"Really?"

"Well, she _does_ seem to know a quite a bit of people," the redheaded angel admitted. "And I've seen her shoot. When she's mad, she's scary."

"Whoa. And she's not destined for the other place how?"

"Seems there's something about her the Big Guy likes, or at least understands. Deep down, I think she's a good person."

"I know she is," Stanley said, taking a long pull off of his cola and grenadine. "You should have seen her when Dr. Reid was snatched by that crazy deaf guy at her college…that was amazing. And she did it out of loyalty."

"Did she know him?" Anya asked.

"They'd met a day before," Stanley said. "I've heard tell she doesn't take kindly to people getting hurt—at least, not people that don't have it coming, like terrorists or murderers or people who hurt kids."

"Strange," Anya said. "Still, I bet she'll look good in that bikini…"

----

"Okay, so we've gotten our room, found my guy, gotten tattoos--"

"That look great, by the way."

Garcia smiled. "All that's left to do is dress like a geisha and eat a live octopus. Simple enough."

"You ever tried eating live octopus, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"No. But then, I've never dressed up like a Japanese escort, either."

"Truth be told, I'm a little nervous. One wrong move with those things and it'll kill you."

"Really?"

"Really. Had a friend who tried eating one—was the type to try anything once—and he ended up in the hospital. He was lucky they managed to get it out in time."

"Eeeew," Garcia said, wrinkling her nose. "Okay then, so it's off to buy a kimono and those little sandals, and then hit a fishmonger."

"I have a better idea," Rossi said. "But first, we'll get your outfit."

----

"_Live octopus_?! Thees ees not serious?!"

"Sounds to me like they're dead serious, Willy. A live octopus. Wonder who put that one in the mix?" Jorge said as he kept a close eye on Garcia, now unsteadily trying on little pairs of geisha sandals. "Man, those things look horrible…"

"No. I cannot do thees. Everytheeng has to be perfect, and it vill be impossible. And eet cannot be left to an amateur!"

"Hey, who you callin' an 'amateur'?" Jorge spat. "Pay attention to Garcia—she's about to break her neck on those things!"

Wilhelm deftly pushed Garcia back up onto the tiny heels, making sure she stood steady in the precarious footwear. "She should get the flat ones," he said simply, and quickly touched her head with the idea.

"Nice save."

"Thank you," Wilhelm said brusquely. "Now, about that octopus…"

----

"Finally. Mackinac Island Fudge ice cream. God, you wouldn't believe what I had to do to get this!" Oliver said to the shop clerk as she was dishing out a bowl of Superman for Jack.

"Out of towner, huh?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Locals have no trouble finding the stuff. They sell it in the store."

"Really?" Reid asked. "Interesting."

"At least, they do around here. For you, sir?" she asked, looking at Hotch.

"Um, none, thanks…"

"Oh, come on," Oliver chided lightly. "Live a little."

"No ice cream, Daddy?" Jack asked, his little face covered in bright colors.

"Fine. I'll go with butter pecan."

"One scoop or two?"

"One…no, two. Why not?" the lead agent decided.

The clerk quickly paddled two large scoops into a giant waffle cone. "Free upgrade," she said. "Not every day I get people from Virginia—especially this time of year. And you, sir?" she asked, looking at Reid.

"There are over sixty flavors available," the younger agent remarked.

"Reid, no statistics!" Oliver cried.

"It's a fact. There are. I counted. And I'll have a turtle sundae."

"Oh, those are great. Walnuts, or pecans?"

"Pecans."

"Even better. So, what is this, some kind of bet?"

"You could say that. Some friends of ours thought a scavenger hunt was in order for the holiday," Oliver explained.

"Only we have to do certain things rather than find them," Reid supplied as the clerk finished his sundae.

"Hence the thing about statistics," the young woman said finally, a note of realization to her voice. "Well, good luck. And we can ship out that gallon of ice cream this afternoon—next day, guaranteed."

"Perfect," Oliver said, furiously licking his ice cream cone. "God, it's good to come home every now and again…"

"You're from here?"

"From Tawas, actually. Moved to Boston when I was about fourteen."

"Really? Nice place, Tawas."

"Best view anywhere. Thanks a lot."

"Good luck!" the clerk called out one more as the little group left the shop.

----

"I didn't know he was from Tawas," Gina said. "No wonder he knew where to find the ice cream…"

"Someone put that one in as a random thing, I bet," Reginald said quickly. "They couldn't have expected someone to actually find it."

"He did," Charlene chortled. "Smart man, that Oliver."

"I see why he does what he does for a living," Gina mused. "Nice save on Reid there, Reg. That was close."

"If he just states plain facts, it's not a statistic. It must be murder to not do what one is naturally accustomed to," the Britisher said, itching to know what was happening to his beloved Emily. "I do miss my work with Emily…"

"Yeah, and I'm wondering about my guy too," Charlene said. "Wonder what kind of mischief he's been into since I've been gone…"


	20. The Third Day, Nightfall

**Mabelreid's got the answers to eating live octopi...read on for more!** **Usual disclaimers.

* * *

**

"Why are we stopping here?"

"Because this is the best Japanese restaurant in the DC area."

Rossi pulled up to the building that looked like a Shinto Temple. The outside was painted bright red. A huge golden dragon guarded the entrance. The writing in Japanese and English proclaimed the establishment to be "The Golden Dragon."

Penelope was rendered speechless by the red and gold décor. It was enough to quench her thirst for bright colors for at least a couple of months.

"Welcome, David Rossi," She turned to see an Asian man dressed in a tuxedo bow to Rossi.

"It's good to see you my friend."

"The honor is mine. Who is your beautiful companion?"

Garcia felt her face get hot under the white face makeup she was wearing. Her red and gold kimono and the red and black chopsticks holding up her red streaked blond hair made her feel out of place. The obi, which was tied in the back, felt tight and uncomfortable.

"This is Penelope Garcia."

"It is an honor to meet a friend of the David Rossi."

"Um… thank you." She bowed to the shorter man who was looking at her costume with an amused smile. "I - well, ah - we sort of have this scavenger hunt going on and I had to dress up like a Geisha. I hope I haven't offended you."

"Oh no Miss Penelope… The Geisha are most respected among my people. They are beautiful and talented. They study many things, like art and music. Their main function is to entertain. They also have learned to make casual conversation, dance, and serving tea. It is sad that the Geisha traditions are declining in my home country."

"It is too bad." David agreed with him.

"What may I do for you, my friend?"

"As part of our scavenger hunt, we are charged with eating live octopi."

"Ah yes, I have just the thing for you."

---

"I am not sure about this"

"Willy, this is Dave's idea. You can trust him by now."

"I hope you are right."

"I'm right… Are you ever going to loosen up?"

"I do not need to 'loosen up'."

"Were you this much fun when you were alive?"

"No, I vas more fun."

Jorge threw back his head and laughed. "I can't believe you made a joke."

Wilhelm drew himself up to his full height. "I do not make jokes."

"Okay… Don't blow a gasket."

"May ve get back to vatching our charges?"

---

Garcia followed Rossi and his friend, who she now knew as Chikao Kobayashi, to a room at the back of the large restaurant. Their host opened sliding doors made of paper with Japanese characters painted on them with black ink. They sat on the floor at a low table and their host bowed out of the room.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry Penelope!"

For once, she had nothing to say. She could only look around and see the decorations on the walls that mirrored the red and gold theme through out the restaurant. The cushions they sat on were red and black with embroidered dragons that seemed to be fighting, or dancing, she couldn't decide which it was.

The little Japanese man came back after several minutes. He was accompanied by another Japanese man in a tall white hat. This man was introduced as their personal chef. Kobayashi stayed to make sure the octopi were correctly wrapped. He watched with delight as both Penelope and Rossi swallowed the small octopi with no problem.

"See, nothing to it."

"I'm always happy when I do something stupid and it doesn't kill me."

Kobayashi laughed. "I am very happy you have accomplished your task. Now, do you wish to sample anything from the menu?"

---

--I can't believe you won the contest, Chase.--

"--I can't believe I agreed to do this!--"

--I told you it would be fine.--

"--That ten thousand dollars is going to charity.--"

"Come on, Chase. Live a little. Buy yourself something nice."

--I agree with Morgan.--"

They were back in street clothes. Morgan had lost out on the Mace Windu look-alike contest, much to his chagrin. Getting into the costume had been embarrassing at first, but then he'd got into the spirit of things.

"--You two just want me to spend some money on you.--"

"I resent that!"

--Look out, a couple of love sick nerds are following us.--

"What did he say?"

Chase ignored Morgan for the two young men that were approaching them from the left. They were short, thin and acne-scarred. They both had messy black hair with glasses and pocket protectors.

"Don't even think about it, boys!"

The two of them veered off to the closest booth and began going through comic books as though their lives depended on it.

"How do you do that?"

"--It's a gift!--"

Kyle high-fived his boss while Morgan glared at both of them. "Very funny!"

"--Let's get out of here!--"

"No, I need to buy a present for Reid first."

----

"Oh… did I miss it?" Stanley dashed back into the viewing room with another plate full of nachos and a beer in his hands.

"You eat more then any angel I've ever met. Where do you put it all?"

"It helps to be immortal."

"I'm immortal and I have to watch what I eat!"

Stanley swallowed convulsively at Anya's glare. "Um…" He turned desperately to Connie. "Is there a right answer to this question?"

"No!"

"So, what happened?"

"We're not done with this discussion," Anya growled. "But no, you didn't miss anything. Chase had to scare off a couple of overeager Star Wars geeks, but that was it."

Stanly wanted to take exception to the "Star Wars geek," remark, but he didn't dare. Instead he moved back to his place on the huge white couch.

"She terrifies me." He admitted after a very long and awkward silence.

The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I wonder if she'll be made a guardian angel after she dies. She'd rock at it." Anya said.

Stanley nearly choked on a nacho at this pronouncement. "Um… can we just get back to watching?"

"It's almost over Stan… Now we get to gather everyone together and compare notes."

_Great… I hope Dr. Reid is still in one piece!_

---

Hotch dropped Oliver and Reid off at their respective homes. Both the younger men had been sleeping for the last two hours of the drive. He hated to wake them as they both resembled Jack, with their faces smoothed out from adult cares.

He put Jack down in the bedroom he kept for his little boy. The small boy rolled over once and said sleepily. "Home, Daddy?"

"Yeah, we're home."

"Love Daddy."

"I love you too."

Hotch ran a hand through his little boy's hair. The silkiness was a reminder of happier times with his family. Now the New Year was upon them with all its promise of better times.

_I will spend more time with you... I promise!_

---

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"He's a good man."

"He's surprisingly funny. I wasn't expecting that."

"We've all learned new things Reginald."

"Yes, that we have."

"I must admit that I'm not looking forward to the end of this swap."

"I've been worried about Emily, but I have to say that I've developed a fondness for Dr. Reid."

"As have I for Oliver. I think we should get together at least once a month and catch up on everyone after this."

"I agree honey… Now let's get going. It's almost time to compare notes."


	21. Comparing Notes

**This extra-long chap comes courtesy of both me and Mabelreid--hope you enjoy! Usual disclaimers.

* * *

**

"Okay," Oliver said, making use of the giant lights in Josh's living room. "Everyone got their stuff?"

A gaggle of heads nodded quickly. "That money is ours!" cried JJ, causing Emily to shriek in laughter.

"Fat chance," Morgan said. "Me and my lady friend are going dancing!"

"Okay, okay," Oliver called again, much to his amusement. He too couldn't help but chortle at his friends' self-assurance. "Garcia, how's this work?"

The blond tech pointed at Will and Kevin. "They've got the master list," she said. "One of you call off a 'task' on it and the person who had to do it will tell us how it went. The other can collect the 'proof of completion' for all of us to view."

"Okay, then," Will said, his long Southern drawl becoming even more drawn out and deep. "First item on the list is for someone to get a piece of clothing from the opposite sex."

"That was me," Emily said, handing over a Ziploc bag with a pair of bright blue boxers in them. "His name and number are included in the bag," she added.

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Reid goggled at their colleague. "Prentiss, how did you…" Morgan stammered, his vocabulary shrinking by the minute.

"Red wine, and lots of it," Emily said cagily.

"Okay," Will said, chuckling. "Next up is eating a live octopus."

"Eeewww!" JJ squealed. _"Live_ seafood? The dead ones aren't good enough?!"

"That was me," Rossi said. He produced a photograph of both he and Garcia downing the delicacy in the restaurant. "The event was witnessed by the owner of the establishment."

"Both of you ate one?" Kevin said, impressed. "Wow."

"Giving a speech in public," Will listed.

--That was me,-- Kyle said. –My girlfriend is now my fiancée because I did it.—

--"How on earth did you manage that?!"— Chase cried after everyone gave Kyle congratulations. –"Didn't she go to Denver for the holidays?"—

--Morgan has some far-reaching friends. I got it on national news.—

Oliver stuck out his tongue. --"He's got more witnesses than God,"— he said, shaking his head.

Kyle produced a tape. –My proof,-- he said proudly.

"It's good," Kevin said. "I'll make some copies for you and the lucky lady."

The investigative tech beamed. "Thanks," he said, using his voice.

"Go out in public dressed as a geisha," Will said, continuing with his duty. "That had to be interesting…"

"It was," Garcia said. "My proof is already up there—I'm the one eating the octopus in white face paint."

"That was _you_?" Morgan said, whistling. "Baby girl, I'm stunned."

"I'm gorgeous, no matter what my face looks like," Garcia said simply. "I kept the kimono, too. My new work outfit."

"I have got to see that," Emily said.

"Me too," Chase said. "Only dress style I like."

Oliver was taken aback. "You wear dresses, Chase? I'd have never guessed…"

"Keep dreaming, Ollie. Not unless we've got a case that requires it."

"Not even if I give up a month's salary?"

"Okay, okay," Will said, laughing as Chase tossed a rubber ball at her friend. "Finding a way out of an unfamiliar neighborhood…"

"That was me," Morgan said. "I didn't make it."

"Now, there's an understatement," Chase mumbled under hear breath, loud enough for Reid to hear her. The younger agent started laughing so hard he began to choke on his own spit.

"What's so funny, kid?" Morgan demanded.

"Nothing…it's just…" Reid gasped, his sides aching.

"You, ah, always pride yourself on 'finding your way out' of anywhere," Emily supplied. "What happened?"

"Chase and Kyle dropped me in the middle of suburban hell!" Morgan said, trying to defend himself. "The damn subdivision was like a giant maze!"

"Oh, man," Oliver said. "You didn't…"

"Took him three hours, five people, and a lot of wrong turns, and then I _still_ had to tell him that I-95 was just three turns from the street that house was on," Chase said simply.

"And those five people didn't speak English!" Morgan cried.

The room exploded in gales of laughter.

"Dressing as a clown," Will read off, his smile widening.

"Me," Hotch said, handing over a photograph. "And my son was there, too."

"Aw, that's sweet!" Emily said. "I thought he was leaving town this week?"

"Haley's new husband had to work," Hotch explained. "It was kind of an accident."

"Still…"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. Not something I'd do again, though."

"I bet," Rossi sided.

"Eating junk food for a day," Will called out.

"That wass me," Josh said, a grimace on his face. "Eef I evair see another 'amburgair again…"

"I take it that didn't go well?" Oliver asked, a hint of laughter in his eye.

"Ol-lee-vair, 'ow you Americains can _eat_ zat garbaige ees beyond me," the Frenchman said quickly. "Eet ees disgusting!"

"And he took it like a champ," JJ said. "At least now you know."

"Yes, Mlle. JJ, I do," Josh admitted. "And you may keep eet."

"Receive a free dinner," Will called out.

Reid turned red. "I was supposed to, but…"

"He fumbled at the pass," Oliver finished. "And he had the perfect excuse, too…"

"Oliver, for the last time, I wasn't going to make that poor girl feel worse!"

"Would've won it for you…"

"Oh, shut up." Reid said quickly.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Rossi said dryly.

"The waitress spilled soup in Reid's lap," Hotch explained.

"Ruined my pants," the young profiler complained. "And it was hot!"

"And he lets her off," Oliver said, shaking his head. "What a guy."

"Not like you were any better, Oliver," Reid retorted. "I mean, he dragged us all the way to _Michigan_ to get a carton of ice cream!"

"No way," Emily said, her face red. "You mean it actually exists?"

"So _you're _the one who put that in!" Oliver chortled. "Yeah, it does. Only made in Michigan, it seems like, so we went. Took Jack to the Christmas store and everything."

"Really?" JJ asked.

"Yep. He got to see Santa and brought home a fish," Oliver said proudly. "And we ate German food."

"It was pretty good," Hotch admitted. "Jack had a ball."

"Well, that solves that," Will said, crossing Oliver's task off the list. "And your proof?"

"Other than a happy three-year old? The ice cream should be here on Tuesday," Oliver said. "We can eat it then. I got a gallon."

"Ooh, ice cream," Chase said. "My favorite."

"You'll like this, Chasie. Chocolate and fudge inside."

"Be still my heart!"

The room erupted into laughter.

"Dressing as a garden gnome," Will said between chuckles.

"Me again," Morgan said.

"And what a cute gnome he was," Chase said, patting Morgan on the head playfully. "Got himself a date and everything."

--And we got some new clients,-- Kyle added.

"I'd say that went well," Emily said, shaking her head. "Still, how…"

"He made the papers, Emily. And the local news. I can get tapes." Chase smirked as Morgan glared at her. "Maybe a commemorative keepsake for the lucky lady?"

"Shut up, right now, woman," Morgan warned. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Chase smiled.

Morgan turned his head. "Kyle, get it," he said, making sure the deaf man could understand him.

"Get what?"

Kyle pulled out a small digital camera and handed it to Reid, who looked at the picture in the viewscreen. "No way," the young profiler said, his eyes bulging.

"What's that?" Emily asked, curious.

"A photo of Princess Leia, in the little gold outfit…guys, how did you get this?" he asked.

"Chase here is a dead ringer for Carrie Fisher at twenty-five," Morgan said proudly. "Won a ten-thousand dollar prize, too."

"Ten thousand dollars?!" Oliver said, whistling. "Wow!"

"It's going to charity, Ollie," Chase insisted. "The school needs some new renovations, there's Landon's trip to Scotland for competition, and then there's the…"

"Man, there goes the Christmas bonus," Oliver joked.

"You got dinner and a thousand bucks. What more do you want?"

Oliver merely shook his head. "So you went to the convention."

"Yeah."

--I won the trivia contest,-- Kyle said, handing over a shot of him in action.

"Wasn't there one about a Star Trek contest in the pile?" Reid inquired.

--Garcia said I could switch it. She said they were close enough, and the event was her idea.—

Reid turned and stared at the technician. "You cheated."

"Reid, sweetie, the only one who ever watches Star Trek is you," Garcia said patiently. "At least Morgan and I've seen Star Wars."

"And me," Emily chimed.

"And me," JJ and Will added.

"And me," Hotch, Rossi, Oliver and Chase sang out in unison.

"See there? Plus, it is kinda the same…"

"All right. At least you won," Reid said, looking at Kyle.

--The collector's editions come in handy. You should see my Lord of the Rings extended sets sometime.—

"You're on," Reid said. "First weekend I'm off."

The rest of the list was discussed, with each admitting their mistakes (JJ not eating her habanero) and the pluses (Garcia chortling about 'finding' the elusive Michael Westen without electronic assistance). It wasn't until an hour later, when Josh got up to answer the phone, that anyone really started to laugh.

"Mlle. Emily, the phone, eet ees for you," Josh said, quickly handing the device to the brunette.

"Who'd call me here?" she wondered. "Hello? Oh, Mother, I…no, Mother, I did _not_ lose my mind, or my job…no, I have _not_ become a stripper!"

Several of the men's eyes were raised slightly. "Stripper?" Morgan mouthed, and JJ and Josh merely smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Mother, it was a bet, and…yes, I did very well, I must say. He _did?_ Oh…I'll have to have a talk with him later, Mother. Yes, it's safe to say I'll be working that weekend…in Anchorage. Yes, Mother, I will. Good-bye."

"So," Morgan said as Emily hung up the phone. "Starting a new career?"

"Oh, shut up," Emily said, and the room burst into laughter. "It was a one-time deal."

"Too bad," Oliver said. "That mean next time we need an inside woman on a mob bust you're not available?"

"Only if it doesn't involve me hopping out of a cake."

The room burst into laughter again. Kyle slipped Reid something in his hand, and the agent clutched it tightly, smiling to himself.

"Okay, y'all," Will said, raising his hands to get everyone's attention. "The winner of this contest is…Rossi and Garcia!"

"All right!" Garcia said. "The tattoo was _so_ worth it!"

Several pairs of eyes stared. "You got one too, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"It was a discount thing," Rossi explained as Garcia showed off her ankle. "The artist offered 'my girlfriend' one on the house, to 'really win the bet.'

"I'd take offense, but…it is really cool, Penelope," Kevin said. "The tattoo, I mean, not the part about being his girlfriend…"

Garcia shut the mumbling computer wizard up with a long kiss. "Dinner's on me, stud," she said, firmly grasping the six hundred dollar bills she'd been given.

"And dinner's on me," Rossi said, collecting his winnings. "How does everyone like Japanese?"

"Terrific!" Josh said. "Come, _on y va!"_

_-----_

"Come on Willy, this buffet is superior." Peter piled loaded pizza on his plate next to seven layer dip and corn chips. He held a perfectly chilled bottle of Corona in his other hand, a wedge of lime floating in the long neck.

"Vell of course it is! Who do you theenk provided it?"

"You've got a point."

"Hurry up, Wilhelm! It's time to compare notes."

"I am coming."

"So, how did it go?" Stephen was sitting on a large fluffy white easy chair. His plate of food was untouched on the table next to him. He held a sheaf of parchment in his hand and his favorite eagle feather quill.

"Let's hear from Willy first," Peter piped up and the rest of the lounging angels cheered him.

"It vas a very dangerous three days. Mees Garcia got a tattoo on her ankle. I did not like the look of the needle, but there vas no infection. She dressed up as something called a "Gay-shi-a." She almost fell off those high heeled shoes and she found some man called Michael. I vas not pleased that he vas on something called a 'burn notice,' it could have been got her in much trouble."

"Atta-girl Penny." Peter cried out enthusiastically. "I knew she could do it. She and that Rossi won the challenge" He did a happy dance that included complicated gymnastics though the clouds.

Wilhelm sniffed and sat down ramrod straight on the couch next to Terrence. "I do not theenk it is funny."

"I think you developed a real liking for my girl."

"I did not!"

"Who's next?" Stephen interrupted their laughter.

"Since Rossi was one half of the winning team, I'll go next." Jorge said. "Rossi also got a tattoo and contrary to fussy britches over there, it was a clean shop and a clean needle. No harm done."

"I'm very glad to hear that."

"Charlene, did you think I'd let anything happen to your charge?"

"Of course not, I had total faith in you honey."

"Also, he got them into the Honeymoon Suite at the Plaza and the both swallowed live octopi."

"I'd say that deserves a win."

"Your charge didn't have to get a free meal by flirting with a waitress." Stanley interrupted, looking much put out.

"I did the best I could to get him to flirt with her," Reginald argued. "It's not my fault he's completely hung up on Austin."

"He's not a ladies man like you."

"No, he's not," Reginald agreed and he looked proud of that fact. "At least I was able to keep him from spouting off statistics for twenty-four hours and believe me, that was no easy task. I'm exhausted." He put a hand to his forehead and pretended to faint like a Hollywood Diva.

"Oh give me a break!" Connie snapped. "I had to stop Chase from burning down a kitchen. _And _I had to keep a bunch of young men with bad hair and pocket protectors from mobbing her when she put on that gold bikini."

"Chase put on the Princess Leia bikini?!" Terrence nearly dropped his plate. "I wish I could've seen that."

"You can, I have a recording." Connie tossed the disc to him. "Enjoy!"

"Wow, this is much better then trying to help JJ eat a habanera pepper. I felt bad for her; those things will singe the feathers off your wings. At least she got some poor little store clerk to buy a month's salary worth of Redskins memorabilia."

"That's not as dangerous as dressing as a clown and a reject from the disco era. Between all the kids and all those women hitting on him…"

"Vhat happened to my charge?" Wilhelm was staring down at Charlene.

"He dressed as a clown and as a reject from the disco era. Didn't I just say that?"

"Vhy is eet so dangerous?"

"Because he had to entertain a troupe of kids between the ages of three and eleven. And he had to go to a New Year's Eve party with a disco ball and fight off several women that wanted his virtue."

"I assume he ees okay!"

"Of course, and I got him to loosen up a bit. He even got to go to the land of rare and delicious ice cream and see a shop dedicated to Santa Claus with Reid and Oliver. His son was with him, so right now he's very happy."

"Gutt!"

"Glad I met your expectations!"

"Alright, who's next?" Stephen stepped between Wilhelm and Charlene.

"Well, it was interesting learning American Sign Language. Kyle is something else, he proposed on National television and he won a trivia contest at a Star Wars convention, and he dressed up as Han Solo. It was a nice change but I'll be glad to get back to watching Oliver. I like the spoken word. No offence, Jorge."

"None taken," He smiled at Anya.

"I still say that my charge was the most difficult," Stanley piped up around another plateful of nachos with all the toppings. "He had to try and figure out his way from a maze of a neighborhood. He wouldn't listen to my directions and I know if he could, he would've punched out the SUV.

"Oh no…"

"Don't start, Constance!"

"Anyway, he had to dress up as a garden gnome…"

"I would've paid good money to see that." Peter said as he headed back to the buffet table.

"It was funny! I have pictures if you want them."

"Stan!"

"Constance."

"I'm sorry Stephen!"

"He also dressed up as Mace Windu. The man is a good sport."

"It sounds like your thawing out towards him." Stephen put a fatherly arm around Stanley.

"Yeah, just as long as he doesn't involve Dr. Reid in another high speed chase."

"And, he stood in line to get a light saber for Dr. Reid. It has a neat red light that comes on when you switch in on" Connie reminded him.

"Alright you guys, it's time to move on." Gina said, elbowing her way to the buffet table. "Oliver is an interesting charge. I've never been to Michigan and now I know why. It's way too cold there. And there he was, walking around without a coat like it was summer."

"He's done that since he was a kid." Anya said over her strawberry shortcake.

"Anyway, the group challenge with Hotch and Dr. Reid was hilarious. They formed the Hotchner trio and performed in one of those performance art bars. I think he got three marriage proposals out of that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Connie exclaimed.

"Josh was a good sport," Peter put in, sitting down with more pasta salad. "He had to eat junk food for a whole day."

"Ouch…" Terrance grimaced."

"Yeah, and he had to speak only in sign language. The group challenge was a walk into the woods and back again. JJ wasn't happy with that."

"Whose idea was that…?" Gina bristled. "She's afraid of the woods."

"I have no idea."

"How did it go with Emily?" Reginald asked Malcolm.

"I don't think you're going to like it." Malcolm said in a very somber tone. "That's why I have it on tape."

"What happened?"

"You look like you're going to faint."

"Are you kidding, after all the other challenges?"

"You picked up that squeaking thing Dr. Reid does." Charlene pointed out and the others laughed.

"Just give it to me straight!"

"She had to get a piece of clothing from a strange man and she had to do a strip tease after jumping out of a cake. She got a hundred dollars from some dirty old man in the audience when she fell in his lap."

"Bloody hell!"

"Language!"

"Sorry Stephen."

"Let's all watch it." Peter and Terrance held Reginald back from stopping Malcolm putting them disc in the player."

"Oh my God… This is so undignified."

"This from a man that went to more then one strip joint in his human days."

"Shut up Peter."

"Alright, that's enough from all of you." The angels gave Stephen their full attention. "What did you all learn from this?"

"Better the devil you know." Peter piped up and dodged the half-eaten sandwich Malcolm threw at him.

"What Peter is trying to say in his barbaric way is that we appreciate our charges more." Reginald said, pocketing the disc of his Emily.

"And that someone always has more problems then you do." Charlene added.

"Good… Now, I want all of you back to work with your permanent charges. God bless!"

"Same to you sir." Peter shouted back, saluting Stephen.

"Come on Peter; let's go see if Mary and Shelia are around…" Reginald said.

"Can't you two keep your hormones under wraps for two minutes?"

"No Charlene, we can't."

Anya took Charlene's arm. "Ignore them! Let's go get a banana split."


	22. Win Some, Lose Some

**So this is it--the end. Hope you've enjoyed the ride, and be sure to thank mabelreid for agreeing to help co-author this little tale!**

**Usual disclaimers, plus the song Reid sings is a real one--"The Captain of Her Heart," by Double. It's available on YouTube for a listen.

* * *

**

"I can't believe I have to do this!"

"It's not permanent, JJ."

"I know…"

JJ ran her hands over her blond hair as though it was her most prized possession. The stylist smiled at her, popping the huge wad of gum in her mouth as she patted and stroked JJ's long hair.

"Don't worry honey… I've got the perfect cut in mind for you."

JJ looked up at the woman who had purple hair that was cut short and spiked up all over her head. She had a nose ring and dark purple eye shadow. Her lips were painted pink and she wore black hipster jeans with a purple tee shirt. The words "I've got the perfect cut in mind for you," didn't inspire confidence.

"Um, I have to be on television as part of my job, so it can't be too extreme."

"Trust me," She popped her gum again. 'I can do conservative."

Emily took the chair next to her and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry JJ, Piper is the best."

"She cuts your hair." JJ asked tentatively.

"Yeah, so you know you can trust her."

"Okay…"

"Come on. I'll get you washed and I give the best scalp massage in DC. Relax and enjoy it.

--

"Why does my charge have to sacrifice her lovely hair?"

"Don't look at me! I didn't think up the punishments."

"She's not going to be happy."

"It's hair, it will grow back."

"You're a man. What do you know? I mean, girls go out and they get a new hair cut to make themselves beautiful for you guys and you don't even notice. You claim that you like us 'just the way we are.'"

Reginald held up his hands. "Why are you attacking me?"

"Oh go flirt with Mary!" Gina stalked off to go have a word with Peter. It was his charge that plotted all of this out along with Anya's charge. She was going to give them both a piece of her mind.

---

"You look great." Oliver said, trying not to laugh.

"I look ridiculous."

"Don't let Dr. Reid hear you say that."

"Why are you here? I thought you got your clearance yanked when you quit."

"Well, you're a bit testy! You forgot who I work for, she has a higher clearance than God. It's thanks to her I got to keep mine."

"You know, one of these days you're going to open your mouth and fall right in."

The elevator was on the fourth floor at Quantico. Luckily, no one was on the elevator but Morgan and Oliver, but when it got to the tenth floor…

"It's only for one day, and then you can go back to your usual tee shirt and jeans."

"Are you trying to say that I don't dress professional?"

"No, I'm just saying that everyone on the team has their own style."

"What I find out whose idea this was...!"

The doors opened and Morgan stepped out very reluctantly with a grinning Oliver standing right beside him. "Morgan, is that you?" Garcia's mouth was literally hanging open. Her usual "I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff," was completely forgotten.

"Nice going Oliver." Rossi said as he came out of his office and began to circle Morgan looking him up and down.

"Hey, did you decide to become a nerd Agent Morgan?" Anderson called from his desk. Several other agents stood and laughed while they took in the usually confident Morgan.

"Nothing to see here, people. Get back to work," he growled.

"Let's not be too hasty, Morgan," Hotch said from behind him. "Everyone should get a chance to see this."

"Thanks for your support, boss."

"What's going on?"

Reid stood with a very large purple coffee mug with a Star Wars logo on the side and his mouth hanging open. "Are you trying to be funny, Morgan? Because I don't think this is very funny."

Hotch went to the flushed and angry young man and put an arm around Reid's shoulders. "This is for losing the bet."

"Oh, well then. That's alright."

---

"Come on, that's so not fair." Connie's wings fluttered indignantly.

"He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to the bet." Anya said impatiently.

"But still, my poor baby."

"Connie…"

"Okay, I know what you're going to say. It's good for his ego."

"I want to shake the hand of the person that thought this up."

"It must've have been Peter putting it into Garcia's head."

"She looked really surprised..."

"So? She could be acting. I wouldn't put it past her."

"Whatever… I'm going to go find Peter and congratulate him."

---

Reid frowned at his reflection in the men's room mirror. Actually, if Hotch had been there, he would've described his agent's expression as a pout.

"This is insane."

_Hey, it wasn't all bad...at least you got a great little side prize from Kyle..._

That was true. The photograph, enlarged to poster size, that hung on his bedroom wall was suitable for blackmail if he ever needed it.

_Chase will kill you both and no one will ever find the bodies if she finds out you have a picture of her in the Leia bikini._

He swallowed very hard and decided that no one on the team was ever going to be allowed in his bedroom, for any reason.

He adjusted the tie one more time and shrugged. The instructions for this "challenge," had been explicit and he had no choice but to go knock on the Section Chief's door.

_Just get it over with and then the next time someone suggests a game like this, run far and run fast._

_Then again, side prizes are fun too..._

He picked up the other piece of his 'outfit,' sighed deeply, and left the men's room.

"Are you ready to go?" Hotch was waiting for him.

"I can't do this. You know I can't sing."

Hotch laid a strong hand on Reid's shoulder and guided him up to Strauss's office. "Don't worry it'll all be over fast."

"She'd going to be really mad."

"No she won't. It's her birthday and I cleared everything with the Director. He's only sorry that he couldn't be here to witness this. Her husband is in on it too and requested a copy of the recording. "

"Great. They'll all get to witness my utter humiliation?!"

Hotch pushed the young man up to the door. He was wearing a dark charcoal grey suit with a black silk shirt and matching tie. His shoes were black and polished to a high mirror shine. He'd insisted on mismatched socks, so he wore one black and one dark charcoal. His holster and gun were at his side and he carried a small boom box with him.

"You'll do fine."

Hotch had made sure that no one else came within fifteen feet while Reid knocked on Strauss's door.

"Come in!" Her irritated voice called.

He gave Hotch one last pleading look. The older man indicated the door with his head. Reid squared his shoulders and opened the door.

---

Strauss looked up to see Dr. Reid entering her room. He was dressed in away that reminded her of Hotch. In fact, she was a bit surprised to see him out fitted that way. He looked like a James Bond wannabe.

"What do you want Agent Reid?"

"Um…So I have a message for you from your husband for your birthday. He asked me to sing this song."

He launched into it after snapping the record buttons on the boom box:

_It was way past midnight  
and she still couldn't fall asleep.  
This night the dream was leaving  
she tried so hard to keep.  
And with the new day's dawning  
she felt it drift away.  
Not only for a cruise  
not only for a day  
Too long ago, too long apart  
she couldn't wait another day for  
the captain of her heart.  
As the day came up, she made a stop.  
She stopped waiting another day for  
the captain of her heart.  
_

Her ears were assaulted by a voice that was so unfortunate, that if a dog had been present, it would've been howling by that time. The agent was red faced and wouldn't look her in the eye as he stood still as a statue wandering through the song like a traveler on a winding road.

"So what bet did you lose, Agent Reid?" She demanded when the young man warbled to a stop.

"I don't know what you mean ma'am."

"My husband doesn't send singing telegrams to the office on my birthday!"

"Oh, well, um… there was this challenge for the New Year and so, ah… yeah, I lost a bet," he admitted, looking down at his uncomfortable shoes.

"Right. Well, you've done what you came in here to do. Get out and get back to work."

"Yes Ma'am…"

"Dr. Reid!"

"Yes ma'am?" He stopped at the door.

"That suit isn't you."

"No ma'am."

She went back to her paper work. When the door shut behind Dr. Reid she allowed herself to laugh. She was going to have a conversation with the Director and her husband before this day was over.

---

"That wasn't too bad!"

"Are you kidding me!? She could have fired him then and there."

"Aye, that she could have, but I'd be more worried about his voice then his getting fired."

Stanley winced at the memory. "Well, I guess you can't be talented at everything!"

"That's true!"

"Are you unhappy to be back as his guardian?"

"No! I just wish he'd stay out of trouble for five minutes."

_--_

"Is everyone ready?" Emily picked up a glass of red wine Josh had decanted for all of them. They were gathered in the living room of Josh's home, or 'headquarters' as they all had come to call it.

"I'm ready, let's see them." Will said eagerly. Henry cooed in his arms and he smiled as JJ walked into the room.

Her blond locks had been cut short in a wedge that framed her face. Her blue eyes seemed to glow more brightly then when her hair had been long_. _

"You look beautiful, ma cher." Will said.

"Yeah, all that hair took away from you face. You can really see your eyes now." Emily agreed.

"I'm still going to grow it out. I like my long hair."

"--I agree with you JJ.--" Chase said from her perch on Josh's easy chair.

"I like it." Hotch declared.

"It's better then Morgan's outfit." Oliver piped up.

--I don't know, I think Morgan looks rather natty.--

Everyone roared at Chase's translation of Kyle's words. Morgan was pulling at the grey tie he was wearing, desperate to get out of the clothes he'd been forced to wear all day.

"I agree… It's the best outfit he's worn since I've met him."

"Shut up Reid… I'm a copy of you for God's sake!"

Reid's friend wore a pair of dark grey cords, a white dress shirt and a black sweater vest with red and white stripes. He had a pair of blue Converse on his feet, with one white sock and one blue sock.

"You look great." Garcia said from her seat next to Kevin who was trying not to laugh.

"I look ridiculous. Can I take this off?"

"Not till we get a picture of you and JJ."

The two of them poses for pictures with Reid who was still in his "James Bond," attire, while the recording of his song and Strauss's reaction played for them.

"I wish I could have see her face." Rossi said.

"She was less angry then I thought she would be." Hotch said.

"You weren't in there. I think I'm lucky to have a job."

"Strauss is too smart to let you get away." Oliver said.

"Yees, she ees too smart to fire you. You could make milleons of dollairs een ze private sector. She knows thees. She well not let you go easeely."

"Thanks, Josh," Reid said.

"Now, what's Austin's address so I can send this to her?" Garcia asked innocently.

"No way, not in this life time."

"No problem baby cakes. I'll just get it from my babies."

"Hotch, make her stop!"

"Garcia!" But Hotch winked at her over Reid's head.

"Ees everyone redee for our meeal?"

"After I get out of these clothes." Morgan said.

"Me too," Reid agreed.

They sat down at the large table ten minutes later. "I'd like to make a toast." Hotch said, rising to his feet. "To the New Year. May it be better then the last."

"Here, here, let's never have another bet like that again." Morgan said.

"Big baby," Chase said.

"Yeah, next year is going to be even better. Garcia and I are working on the…"

"_Shut up, Oliver!_" they all said together.


End file.
